


It's a Pirate's life for Me

by Emrys_King



Category: Merlin (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Multi, Pirates, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_King/pseuds/Emrys_King
Summary: King Uther Pendragon of Camelot seeks vengeance against the pirates of Queen Anne's Revenge, his hatred for magic and sorcery only rivaled by his loathing of pirates.Thus he sends his son on a voyage to retrieve his stolen jewel studded crown, but cold secrets lurk behind the story of the Crown and Arthur is forced to take up this order without any details from his father.However, as fate may have it disaster strikes mere days into their quest and Arthur is left stranded on a pirate ship with nothing but the lavish clothes on his body and his trusted companions by his side.Aboard the Black Pearl secrets of Merlin's past come to light. Will Merlin's friends be able to come to terms with more secrets from the man they trusted and considered family? Or will they turn on him for hiding the truth.Sorry for the long summary. This is my first work so constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Davy Jones, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 31
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Merlin setting:
> 
> This is set during Uther's reign.  
> We have all five Knights of the Round Table (Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Leon and Elyan)  
> alive and kicking.  
> They found out about Merlin's magic.  
> Arthur took his time but finally came to terms with it.  
> Merlin told Morgana about his magic and she has come to terms with it and NOBODY IS EVIL! Except Uther and Black Beard ofc.
> 
> It's Gwen/Lancelot 
> 
> Potc setting: 
> 
> William Turner is not captain of the Flying Dutchman.  
> Elizabeth and Will are both aboard the Black Pearl.  
> And Barbossa IS ALIVE.
> 
> Best of Luck reading this thing. It is Trash.(capital T)

"I can't believe father," exclaimed Arthur as he pounded his fist onto the ebony desk in frustration. 

"He expects me to go on a voyage to hunt for 𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴-" He spat the word with disdain oblivious to Merlin's violent flinch. Or maybe he just chose to ignore it, Merlin was getting increasingly jumpy off late. 

He continued rambling, "-with no explanation whatsoever and thinks that I will do it. Without questioning him." 

He was fuming, his cheeks painted a bright rosy red and steam practically rising from his ears. He looked quite comical and nothing like what a future king was supposed to look.

Merlin stifled the laugh that threatened to erupt from within him, covering it up with a cough.

The kind of cough Arthur knew all too well.

He spun around and stalked towards Merlin till they were inches apart.

"If you have something to say, 𝘔𝘦𝘳-lin, I'd suggest you spit it out." He quirked an eyebrow waiting for his manservant/ best-friend-that-he-was-too-stupid-to-admit to respond. 

"Well you see My Lord," he began in a serious tone, "would it honestly be the first time you've listened to your father without question?" 

The cheeky look on his face would under normal circumstances get him a swipe across the face or a week in the stocks. But then again Merlin and Arthur's relationship was far from 'normal'.

"I mean you can't blame the man for thinking that you will do his bidding, whatever it may be, without question."

Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation and gaped at Merlin in shock. 

"What are you talking about!" Frustration was clear in his tone. "Have I not defended Magic users and gone against my father's wishes on many occasions before this?"

To be honest he was genuinely hurt that Merlin could ever suggest that he got pushed around by his father.

"And I appreciate that Arthur, I really do. You truly will be the greatest King this land has ever known and every day you get closer and closer to being that king." 

Arthur rolled his eyes. He had been hearing that from the other man even before finding out about the magic. Only with the magic it made more sense. 

"But all destiny and your goodwill aside," Said Merlin as he cleared Arthur's clothes from the floor, "how many of your 'escapades' does your father know about? Does he know about the many magic users you set free yourself because you saw what was in their hearts?"

Arthur shook his head in response. 

"Exactly. Uther thinks that every time you rebel against him he can pull his Kingship card and all will be fine. What he doesn't realize is that if you fail to respect his decision as his son, then in your heart of hearts you will not respect it as a subject. "

Merlin strode across the room after his little speech and sat in front of the pile of paperwork on the Prince's desk, looking quite satisfied with himself. 

Arthur followed his movements and laughed incredulously. "Where in the Five Kingdoms do these bouts of wisdom come from Merlin?"

"Probably from the Great Dragon." Supplied a female voice.

Merlin and Arthur looked up to see the gorgeous Lady Morgana standing by the table with her lovely maid, Guinevere, behind her as always.

When Morgana had returned from Morgause's clutches Gwen had been hell bent on remaining her maidservant, outright refusing the title of lady despite her brother being a Knight of the Realm.

"How nice of you to drop by Morgana," Arthur smiled forcefully. "And how did you get in." He deadpanned. 

Morgana just wiggled her fingers and winked at him earning a giggle from Gwen. 

"You used magic." Arthur began slowly, "In the hallway. Where 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 passing by could have seen you." By the end his voice came out a high pitched hiss.

"Well, nobody did so you can stop fretting like a mother hen." His sister bit back. 

"A MOTHER HE-" He yelled but Gwen cut him off before things got heated between the two siblings.

"We heard about the voyage." She said. "Are you really going?"

Merlin stood up and walked over. "Ofcourse we are. Can't say no to a direct order of the 𝘒𝘪𝘯𝘨, now can we."

The mock cheerfulness and sarcasm dripped from his voice as he slowly turned his head towards Arthur.

The latter placed a hand over his heart feigning offence. 

"Anyway, we want to come with you." Morgana interrupted the two men.

"Morgana.." Arthur warned. 

"No. Wait. Let me rephrase that. We are coming with you." She said, a smirk gracing her feature making her appear quite threatening. 

"Morgana I know you love the thrill of danger but we are dealing with dirty pirates and you won't be able to use your magic to defend yourself among so many sailors and deckhands." Arthur tried to reason with his sister. 

"But what about Merlin?" Inquired Gwen. "Not saying that he's weak or anything because he isn't, but even Merlin wouldn't be able to use his magic then would he." 

Merlin looked at her offended before nodding his head in acceptance. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸.

"Besides, Uther has already given his consent. Gwen and I will be traveling with you and when you near the Queen Anne's Revenge you lot will sneak aboard while the two of us remain on our ship." Said Morgana loftily. 

"Doesn't father know that this obedience of your's is all for show. What is he thinking?" Muttered Arthur to himself.

"Don't stress yourself out too much, brother. Big journey tomorrow so good night." Morgana slipped gracefully out of the room with Gwen behind her.

The Prince turned to Merlin who just shrugged and began to change Arthur into his night clothes.

As Merlin turned to leave the room Arthur grabbed his wrist and held him firm. 

"If you don't want to leave tomorrow I won't force you, you know that right?" He said, eyes brimming with worry.

Apparently he did notice Merlin's jumpiness when the pirate's were mentioned. But as usual he misinterpreted it completely. 

"I will always be by your side Arthur," Merlin replied, resting his own cold palm over Arthur's. "And it is not the pirate's I'm worried about." He smiled as he patted the other man's cheek and opened the door.

"It's you." And the door shut. 

And Arthur lay in bed staring at the stars in the cloudless night sky through the windows. Beams of moonlight flitted through the glass panes and Arthur tried not to wonder what they would look like falling on Merlin's porcelain skin. 

He doesn't reckon he got much sleep that night, Merlin's words bouncing around in his head and ringing in his ears,

"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Barbossa AIN'T DEAD!  
> DISNEY YOU CAN'T PLAY ME LIKE THAT TT
> 
> Also, there are a few changes in the timeline. Mainly because they are in two different time periods.
> 
> Here, Merlin arrives at Camelot when he's 19 and has lived there for 6 years. Arthur is a year older than him.
> 
> DEVIATES FROM CANON.

As Merlin walked back to Gaius and his chambers he couldn't help but gnaw at his inner cheek until he felt the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth. 

If they were going to hunt for pirates then they would without a doubt find out about his past. It was not that he wasn't proud of it. He enjoyed it quite a bit, the wind in his hair and the smell of the salty sea. The thrill of adventure. 

But if the others found out it would not only be another burden for them to bear, he would lose their trust once and for all. 

"Merlin what is the matter with you?" Asked Gaius, concerned. Though there was nothing new about that, the boy tended to return from the Prince's chambers with something on his mind every night.

"You've heard about the voyage, Gaius. And if they find out, which they will, I will lose their trust forever. Even Lance doesn't know this secret of mine." Merlin whined trying to hide the trembling of his palms by curling them into tight fists. 

"There will be no one by my side this time." He whispered.

"Merlin, if Arthur is really setting off to find the Queen Anne's Revenge then you don't have to worry, do you? Because if I remember correctly you were present when its Captain Black Beard was killed." Gaius stated trying to cheer up his ward.

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Did I not tell you who took charge after him?" He stood up and strutted around importantly, hands behind his back.

"Captain Hector Barbossa." Merlin drawled. 

"And if it was Black Beard then he may or may not have recognized me, atleast I would have a chance. But no, Barbossa 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 me." Merlin groaned.

Gaius looked at him in sympathy and amusement as the boy banged his head against the table in frustration causing the food to bounce around in their plates.

"I really hope you don't plan on giving yourself a concussion to avoid leaving." He said as he raised a devilish brow.

"Thanks for the idea." Came the response.

"And why is Uther so worried about this Crown anyway?" He queried. "Arthur said that the Crown was stolen years ago by Black Beard's men and they failed to track the pirates then. What makes now so different?" 

The way Gaius a paled three shades didn't go unnoticed by Merlin's unusually steely gaze.

"Gaius?" Merlin's deep voice rang through the older man's work space, sharp and clear.

Gaius managed not to flinch at Merlin's tone but when he didn't react Merlin's eyes filled with concern.

"What do you know?" He asked gently this time. The stress was taking a toll on his temper. 

Gaius took a deep breath before answering. "There is not much that I can reveal to you my boy, I've been sworn to secrecy by Uther and you of all people know the cost of secrets."

This earned a nod of understanding from the younger.

"But I can tell you that the Crown isn't Uther's." He looked at Merlin gravely.

"It's Ygraine's."

Merlin looked at his father-figure in confusion. "What? Ygraine Pendragon?"

"Yes, I cannot tell you why he wants the Crown now. This is all the information I can provide you with Merlin. I am sorry." Gaius apologized.

"It's okay Gaius. I know what having secrets is like. Goodnight." He said befor making his way to his boxy little chambers.

Gaius' eyes trailed after the retreating figure as he practically felt the burden that the boy bore on his shoulders.

𝘗𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘥 he thought to himself as he cleared up and went to bed himself.

.  
.  
.

Merlin lay in bed, eyes wide open as he played different scenarios of himself being discovered over and over in his head. Arthur's burning hatred of magic had dimmed to an uncertain flicker of a candle light when he found out about the magic of those closest to him.

But piracy? It was unforgivable in most Kingdoms and small towns, why would Camelot be any different. Especially with a tyrant for a King.

He closed his eyes as his exhaustion caught up with him and in his slumber he dreamt of the waters, the battles fought and won and his closest friends at sea.

17 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰

The raven felt the barrel rise as it was lifted off the ground with a grunt. He felt the blood pumping in his veins and smiled, giddy with excitement. The pirates of the Black Pearl, ofcourse, had been ruthless and manner less but kind and fun loving none the less.

Initially he had been terrified, hearing tell of how deckhands were whipped by the quarter masters when they didn't perform well. But when the little boy had trotted to an older pirate and asked him about it he said,

"Aye it 'appens, but not on the Pearl. We be all mates an' family aboard the Pearl though we may betray each other fer treasure." He said with a wink.

The awe-stricken boy stared on as the man then proceeded to finish a whole barrel of rum in a single swig.

He had scribbled in his messy scrawl a letter to his mother, hidden under his mattress, hoping against all hope that she would only see it when he was far away from home.

He knew his mother was protecting him. If the evil men in red capes saw him doing magic they would kill him is what she told him. He didn't want to die, so he would help her stop worrying by going far, far away. Yes, that would help her.

Then again that wouldn't be a good idea owing to the fact that he would be leaving with pirates but nothing could be done because the boy was now safely stored below deck and peeking out of a pothole.

He heard the cheers of the other children of Ealdor as they waved at the ship. He started to feel jittery, they were leaving Ealdor for good now. He would miss his mother, dearly so. But he would never want to burden her.

When they were ways away, the small village of Ealdor but a tiny speck at sea, he crawled out of his hiding place and ran out onto the deck.

He maneuvered his way through the crowd of men and women who hurried about chanting and singing. He scrambled up a flight of stairs and stood by the Captain's wheel, marveling at its size. 

He looked up to see a tall figure, a man in his early twenties, with thick heavily knotted and braided dark brown hair from which hung numerous knickknacks. He wore a large Captain's hat on the messy mane and from the little boy's vantage point the sun made it seem as though the man was glowing. He looked unreal.

He giggled and waved to get the Captain next to him to take notice. "Hello, I'm Merlin." He said in his high pitched voice.

As the man looked down at him Merlin found his new hero, Captain Jack Sparrow. 

However, he soon realized that it was foolish of him to even let his mind wander to Jack Sparrow being his hero. As time went to pass he realized that the Captain was more trouble than he was worth and happened to get on his every last nerve. 

But he had to admit there was never a dull day aboard the Black Pearl and life with the Sparrow. He would never be the same again.

Merlin smiled softly in his sleep and hoped that he could catch a glimpse of that fearless and free life once again. ( Free being a matter of perspective ofcourse.)


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin woke up early the next day, wishing with all his heart that he hadn't. Now he had to go pack his and Arthur's things for their journey. 

Though he would never admit it to anyone he really wished he could go alone with Arthur, just the two of them out at sea. He loved his other friends dearly. He did. 

But with Arthur it was an entirely different matter.

They had started risking their lives for each other within weeks of their memorable meeting. 

Prince and Manservant.

Arthur and Merlin.

And for the last half decade or so Merlin realized that what he felt for Arthur ran deeper than just trust and friendship. 

But that was not his main concern today. He shook those despicable thoughts of 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 out of his head.

The maids and servants were bustling about in a frenzy preparing portable meals for the Crown Prince, the King's ward and the Knights. 

Merlin rushed with his large grubby bag and ran straight into Arthur's chambers. He flung open the curtains without doing his usual "rise and shine" or "up an' at em, Sire".

Even more odd was that he didn't longingly look at Arthur's not-so-sleeping form as the first rays of sunlight hit his golden skin and hair. 

But anywho, Merlin didn't need to know that Arthur knew now did he?

"𝘏𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘶𝘱 you dollophead." He groaned at Arthur as he packed the essentials. 

"Still not a word." Was Arthur's response as he groggily reached for his clothes.

Merlin stopped his frantic packing to stare at Arthur, his gaze incredulous. 

"What?" Arthur asked him.

"Yo-you're dressing yourself." He stuttered, genuinely struggling to form words.

"I am a future King, 𝘔𝘦𝘳-lin. I do have some talents." Arthur mumbled.

"Yes Sire, ofcourse. And managing to wear your clothes must be the greatest of all talents, am I right?" Merlin said, grinning like a cheeky monkey.

Arthur grabbed the nearest object and chucked it at him, which Merlin dodged with ease.

"Well come on then, get dressed. We need to meet the Knights and the Lady Morgana at the citadel gates and we're already late."

And if those passing by the Prince and his Manservant heard the royal mumble something along the lines of "whose fault is that" and "useless clotpole of a manservant" then they didn't question it.

"Took you long enough, Princess." Was the first thing they heard when they made it to the citadel. Gwaine stood by his horse grinning at them.

"Well it's not my fault Merlin's always late." He complained.

"Arthur you're a grown man, you don't need someone to wake you up." Morgana chided him.

Before Arthur could speak against her Merlin intervened.

"No no. She has a point Arthur. You are a future King, you need to learn to wake up by yourself. "

"Then why would I need you in the first place." Arthur retorted, smirking.

"Because without me you'd die."

Arthur nodded his head in resignation. 

"Will you two stop flirting, we have a ship to board." Gwaine cut in and the Knights all nodded in unison. 

Leon had long given up on putting Sir Gwaine in his place. Even he had now joined the polls on how Arthur and Merlin's relationship would develop. 

They mounted their horses, Merlin and Arthur's cheeks dusted twin shades of crimson as they began their journey to the port.

A few servants trailed behind on their own horses carrying the noble's things.

When they made it to the port they boarded the Golden Tear but as they climbed aboard Merlin couldn't help but notice the way Arthur's shoulders tensed. 

He discretely placed a work-calloused hand on the small of the other man's back as he felt the tingle of magic run through his fingers and loosen the knots in the Prince's shoulders.

Arthur smiled at him gratefully as Merlin left to help the other servants arrange the other's belongings into the cabins.

From beside him Morgana nudged him not-so-lightly in the ribs, a devious smirk on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows. Even Lancelot and Guinevere, who stood hand in hand, followed the path between himself and Merlin with their eyes, smiling knowingly. 

Arthur flushed as he glared at them and stomped to his cabin, ignoring the laughter of his other Knights at his embarrassment. 

"What's the matter?" Asked Merlin when Arthur entered the cabin huffing.

"Nothing. Just Morgana being her usual annoying self." He gritted out.

"Oh Arthur, stop being so grumpy and enjoy it. Just think of it as a lovely trip to the deep blue sea."

"That's the problem though, isn't it? I hate the sea." He replied.

"Wh-what?" Merlin asked shocked, and a little offended. "I know you hate pirates, but the sea? Why would you hate the sea. It's the most beautiful of all sceneries."

"But you see Merlin, with the sea you cannot be sure about anything. Yes, it houses pirates but that's not all. It stretches for lengths and is deeper than anything known to us. We don't know what's in here. And I don't like not knowing." He said matter of factly. 

Merlin just stared at him unimpressed. He had heard of people who were afraid of the sea and water but the reasoning that Arthur had would just not cut it.

"So your reason for disliking the sea," He began, "is that it doesn't satisfy your ego."

Arthur glared at him before plunking himself on the bed. It wasn't as large as the one at the castle but it would do, he was on a ship after all.

A knock was heard on the door and Leon popped his head into the cabin. "Sire, the others are sitting in the chart room and we were wondering if you'd like to join us." He asked.

"And we also wanted to make sure you and Merlin weren't having too much fun, if you know what I mean." Yelled another voice. Gwaine.

Sir Leon rolled his eyes and looked at his Prince apologetically. 

"We're coming." Was Arthur's reply and he and Merlin left the cabin to join the others.

"We were a little worried about you, Sire. We didn't mean to disturb you." Said Elyan when they got there. Percival nodded beside him.

"Ugh. I'm bored already." Morgana complained. 

"Well nobody asked you to come." Arthur mocked in the same whining tone as his sister.

"Forgive me for hoping for more action when we're supposed to be facing off with pirates."

Gwaine was having the time of his life watching the siblings banter, but the others were sick of it.

Surprisingly Percival was the one to interrupt them. "I've heard that the myths, tales and legends of the seas and pirates are the most interesting so if any of you know some then maybe we can pass the time by listening to one of them."

"Instead of arguing till we find the pirates." He added in a whisper.

All head turned to Gwaine. 

"What are you looking at me for? I don't know any pirate legends." He said.

"You're the one who spends most of your time in the tavern so we just assumed you'd be the most filled in on the happenings of the world." Lancelot told him, clarifying his confusion. 

"Well I don't." Gwaine said snarkily.

"There's no need for you to get an attitude, Gwaine." Said Gwen, her temper rising as everyone continued to argue.

"Everyone calm down. I know a story of the sea. It is a legend as well as the truest tale of the pirates." Merlin said, shushing the rest. 

"Merlin how do you know pirate stories?" Arthur asked incredulously. 

"The pirates came to stock up supplies at Ealdor when I was a child. I learnt a few from them."

He continued as the others listened with rapt attention. 

"This is the tragic love story of the Pirate King Davy Jones and the Goddess Calypso."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Gwen's point of view because we deserve to see more bff appreciation.

As Merlin began his tale Gwen smiled softly and proudly at him. The boy who had arrived at Camelot was one who loved and lived for marvelous tales and spun the most beautiful ones. 

Merlin had a way with words that could draw the undying attention of those around him. It wasn't even the magic, it was just....Merlin. 

After her father was killed Gwen spent many a sleepless night as nightmares of his death plagued her slumber.

Merlin would sneak out of Gaius' chambers at night and sit by her till the first rays of morning sun peeked though a crack in the window, his indescribably soothing voice weaving tales of dragons and mighty beasts, magic of the purest and most beautiful kind and prophecies of Kings and Queens. 

She never questioned the truth in his words, or how he came about them, she just let herself drown as her mind morphed the images of her father into those of the characters in Merlin's tales.

But the way he spoke of magic users in his stories, not with fear or hatred but with reverence and sorrow, hinted to her that maybe there was more to her best friend that met the eye. 

She had made a promise to herself on one if those nights, that she would stand by him through thick and thin, whenever he needed her, like he promised he would for her.

He was manservant to the future King, apprentice of the Court Physician, defender of Camelot, high Lord of the Druids and much, much more. 

But before all that he was her best friend, and a friend to them all.

By the looks on Lancelot and Arthur's faces she judged that they too were used to the manner the words fell from Merlin's lips. 

It made her wonder of the bond shared by Prince and Manservant. It ofcourse ran beyond friendship, but how long were those two idiots going to continue pining.

Lancelot glanced at her and smiled at their intertwined hands. 

When Lancelot had left she had felt heartbroken to see him go. She was an absolute romantic and she felt that with Lance's departure went her one chance at love, those few weeks of his stay in Camelot were enough for her to fall in love with the Knight. 

He was noble and righteous and treated her like a lady despite her status. He was charming but knew his limits and always made her feel butterflies when he spoke. 

But despite knowing the effect he had on her he still remained humble and shy when it came to their relationship, never taking it for granted. 

When she found out that he had known about Merlin and Morgana's magic, instead of the betrayal she thought she would feel, she felt relief and her love for him burn with a brighter passion. 

He had risked the pyre and the Knighthood that was ever so important to him to protect his two friends and she couldn't be more thankful. 

If her mistress/friend and her bestfriend had been executed she wouldn't have been able to live with herself. 

Her mild infatuation with Arthur had been a sorry attempt to make up for the love she felt she had lost when Lancelot had left.

She knew that even Arthur was with her for the sole reason that he wanted to get his mind of the one he truly wanted but couldn't have - Merlin. 

She had seen the way they looked at each other and one day broached the subject to Arthur. Despite his refusal to listen to what she had to say she told him that they would have to break off their relationship. 

She advised him repeatedly to follow his heart and talk to Merlin but he would always just shake his head sadly and leave.

Until one day he lay his heart bare and cried into her shoulder. He cried about how his father would immediately have Merlin executed if he found out about any relationship or feelings that his son had.

He worried over the already existent closeness between himself and Merlin being utterly destroyed if he said the wrong thing. He swore to her that he would never do anything to ruin what he had with Merlin before storming out of her house.

She looked at him sorrowfully. When she spoke of this matter to Lancelot upon his return he admitted that he faced the same problem with Merlin. 

Except that Merlin had a secret that he couldn't disclose which would annihilate what the two had completely. 

She sighed, the reveal had gone marvelously with the Knights, but she would never forget the crestfallen look on Merlin's face as Arthur turned and walked away. Nor would she like to remember the pure rage on Morgana's features as she screamed at her brother. 

She raged at him for hours about the injustices the magic users faced, how a few grew up in fear for their lives and of the pyre. 

She proceeded to inform them of Merlin's childhood as he stood a few feet away, arms stretched out as though restraining her with invisible bonds.

She told them about how Camelotians had been described to him as the "bad men in red capes" from an early age. How his mother feared for his life since his birth and how it was Uther who tore that family apart, chasing Balinor away from his family in order to protect them.

She spoke of how if it wasn't for Merlin's tutelage and Lancelot's support she would have driven herself to a life of madness and evil when her magic had surfaced. 

She had been terrified for her life and began seeing Uther as the incarnate of evil. She was willing to turn her back on them when Morgause had welcomed her with open arms and she thought that Merlin had betrayed her.

But when Morgause stupidly explained to her why Merlin had done what he had, she knocked her out and ran back to Camelot immediately. 

By the end when she had calmed down tears stained the cheeks of both siblings and Merlin lay on the ground on his knees only being held up by Lance's strong arms.

Leon had fallen to knees, the weight of his actions finally crushing him while the other knights looked pale and on the verge of tears and collapse.

They all shared a most comforting hug and set up camp. Arthur had seemed to be reeling from his sister's words but had hugged her tight.

He had left with Merlin soon after and Gwen began to grow worried, 𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘓𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘧. She had thought to herself. 

She felt relief flood her when Arthur and Merlin returned, laughing with their usual banter. 

She felt tears well up as she helped Morgana and sat by her at night. The lady had expressed her gratitude to her and mentioned that if she didn't want to continue working for her after this she would understand. 

Gwen had refused ofcourse and told her she would always remain. On telling her Lady to rest she was pointed to Merlin. Morgana had smiled at her and told her to check on her bestfriend. 

When she had walked up to Merin he stood up immediately, slight fear in his eyes. She hadn't been able to speak to him after that noon's events as the Knights had hounded him, Lancelot and Morgana with questions. 

She immediately hugged him tight and they stayed there for an hour, Merlin never letting go as tears of relief streaked his cheeks. She playfully berated him for ever considering that she could hate him for something that was so vital to his essence. 

They shared a few laughs and talked a little about how annoying the other Knights were before turning in. 

.

Now she watched as he finally had an audience to listen to his tales and marveled at how intently the others listened, even Gwaine's attention never wavered.

She shook her head fondly and propped up her elbows on the table, listening intently to the words her bestfriend spoke as though she was experiencing it first hand.

Now she needed to think of what to do with Arthur and Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin's deep voice carried through the chart room as he began his tale. 

"Many years ago, over the vast expanse of the great blue, sailed a mighty ship aboard which the Pirate King, Captain Davy Jones, manned the wheel. He was the greatest mortal power that sailed these waters and though feared by many, was not a cruel man."

His eyes lost a little of their vibrant blue hue as they filled with pity when the words left his mouth.

"The sea was his home and he revered it greatly. Then arrived the one element that is either the salvation or downfall of all those who exist in the world, either that of the living or of the dead. Love."

Merlin tested out the word cautiously as though afraid of it.

"When Jones was introduced to the goddess of the wind and sea, his love was absolute and immediate. The love he had for the sea was only strengthened by his new found love, the goddess Calypso.

She too felt for him dearly, only his mortality keeping him from her."

"She assigned to him an imperative responsibility, one which led to his immorality but plagued him with a curse. The souls of those lost at sea would be ferried to the afterlife by Davy Jones himself but for ten years at sea he would be granted a single day on land."

"Now unable to leave the sea, Jones made Calypso swear that on the day he was free to roam on land they would find each other again. She had sworn."

Merlin spat the last bit out, voice laced with venom. He looked around at them before shaking the threatening look from his face and proceeding. 

The others listened on in fear, wonder and anticipation. 

"When the long awaited day arrived Davy Jones left his ship and searched and searched for any sign of his love, none were to be found. She had broken her promise and never came."

This earned gasps of shock and pity from the listeners of the tale. 

"Hurt, betrayal and confusion clouded Jones' mind as he returned to his ship. In his heartbroken state his mind morphed from that of a pirate, neither kind nor cruel, into one of a monstrous dictator of the seas. He stopped fulfilling the duty assigned to him which cost him his humanity and gave him and his crew the features of creatures of the sea.

Despite his cruelty and rage his heart still beat for the traitorous woman. 

Thus he carved it from his body and lay it in a locked chest alongside love letters and anything else that reminded him of her. All except one of a twin pair of musical lockets, the other held by Calypso. The chest was buried on land where he would not have to go near it and experience that emotional weakness again. But its key remained with him at all times. 

No one could access the still beating heart of Davy Jones. All those who died at sea now ended up in Davy Jones' Locker, a place of eternal punishment and madness."

"But he didn't stop there. Jones was not so easily forgiving and he called upon the First Brethren Court with a bargain. He warned them of the goddess Calypso and promised them that if they sealed her into a mortal body then the seas would he theirs to rule. He provided them with the required information and had his revenge. The mighty goddess was now trapped in a measly mortal body, her power unimaginably lessened.

And Jones was left to torment the seas, the empty crevice where his heart should have been still flooded with sorrow."

.

Merlin ended his tale with finality and sat back down while the others stared on, awestruck.

"What of Davy Jones now?" Asked Elyan, voicing the query that weighed on everyone's thoughts.

"Oh he's dead." Said Merlin simply, though there was an unmistakable sadness to it. 

The others noticed Merlin's strange behavior now that they were far from land but they knew that if he was going to tell them he would in his own time. There was no point in pushing him.

"What do you mean dead?" Asked Arthur, very stupidly in Merlin's opinion. 

"I mean that he is dead. A bunch of pirates stole the key to the chest and then stole his heart. It was a huge mess, really. The pirates turned on each other and fought for the heart, each wanting it to fulfill their own cause. Eventually the heart fell into the hands of one Cutler Beckett. Bastard of a man him."

"Why? what did he do?" Gwaine asked, genuinely intrested. 

"He wished to bring the seas under the control of the East India Company and himself. On gaining control of the waters he brought in hundreds of pirate ships and went on a mass slaughter like the Great Purge."

He glanced at Arthur before continuing. 

"Men, women and children alike were hanged together but they stayed strong and sang till their finally moments. The song showed to Lord Beckett that despite being pirates they were united."

"But that still doesn't explain the question of how Davy Jones died, Merlin." Leon stated eyes pleading for Merlin to cut to the chase.

"Ah well, as Beckett had the heart he had the power to bring Jones under his control. With the power of the Flying Dutchman, Jones' ship, and a mighty fleet by his side he tried to rid the world the Great Pirate Lords once and for all. In a final attempt to save themselves, the pirates released Calypso from her human chains, but not before informing her of her lovers' betrayal."

"As the battle raged on Davy Jones' heart was stabbed with a dagger and as his beloved sea claimed his dying body the name of his love were the last words to leave his mouth. Calypso." Merlin whispered. 

Never had they heard such a heartfelt and tragic love story and Merlin incorporated such emotion into those simple words that made up the tale that it moved them.

"Why-why would she have done something like that. Calypso, I mean, why didn't she show up?" Asked Morgana, by her side Gwen seemed to be near tears and Morgana and Percival didn't look far from it themselves. 

"According to her he had fallen for a woman as fickle minded and unpredictable as the sea, therefore it not being completely her fault. I've always disliked that reason, though it made sense."

"Merlin?" It was Arthur. "How do you know so much?" Though he may not have meant to sound accusing his tone was wary and suspicious. 

"I've already told you, they visited Ealdor. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to go to bed, it's getting late. Goodnight."

As he left Arthur recieved nudges, withering glances and raised eyebrows from the remainder of the party and in the end gave in and followed after his manservant. 

As he neared his own sleeping quarters, on the floor of which his father assigned to be Merlin's resting spot, he peeked in to see Merlin staring at something in his hands.

Arthur was a Prince with morals and therefore didn't sneak in or anything. He simply knocked, laughing at how Merlin jumped three feet into the air.

"Hey." He said as Merlin caught his breath and clutched his chest.

"Hey." Came the response. 

"I'm sorry, Merlin, if I came off as suspicious or accusatory or anything back there. I trust you, I do. It's just that you've been acting really strange since the voyage was mentioned, not like you aren't strange normally but this is a little too strange even for you and -"

Merlin cut him off before he could ramble any further. Sheesh! What had gotten Arthur this stressed, he was the one who normally rambled, not the Prince. 

"Arthur!" Merlin said, exasperated.

"I'm fine and you didn't offend me. I'm just tired 'tis all." He said with a weary smile.

"Oh okay, good." Said Arthur awkwardly. "Let's just head off to bed then, shall we?"

.

As Arthur watched Merlin struggle to get comfortable on the hardwood floor he sat up straight. 

"Merlin?" He called. 

"Mmm." Came the grunted reply.

"You can come up here if you'd like. I don't mind sharing." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. 

He held Merlin's gaze as the other man just stared at him. A few moments went by before Arthur spoke again.

"Now you're freaking me out Merlin. It was just a suggestion you don't have to glare at me like that."

"Umm no - I mean yes. Um. Thank you Arthur." Said the other man as he climbed in next to the Prince. 

Arthur had never slept more comfortably in his life before and would swear he would never again.

And if in the future Arthur would be asked how it felt to wake up to Merlin clinging to his frame like a child he would deny smiling fondly at the boy and blushing, surely.


	6. Chapter 6

As the days went by neither Merlin nor Arthur spoke of sharing a bed. But their lingering, longing gazes did not go unnoticed by the other. The polls went up and even Morgana and Gwen joined in.

All was well aboard the Golden Tear.

Till pirates attacked.

The Golden Tear was a vessel made for Royal Cruising, not combat. Uther's master plan had been for Arthur to stop the ship miles away from where they spotted the Queen Anne's Revenge and from there proceed to take a smaller vessel or even multiple dinghies to reach the other ship.

Uther may have raged against pirates for decades but the man was a land dweller and didn't know the first thing about handling pirates. 

The sea bred sailors aboard the ship began frantically loading the cannons but they needed to hurry for the ship was taking critical damage at high speed. 

As the pirates jumped and swung on board the Royal vessel the sailors knew they were doomed. They were heavily outnumbered and though these were trained Knights, they followed a certain decorum. One that pirates did not have.

In his sudden desperation to find the Crown as well as keep this mission as hushed up as possible Uther had decided against large numbers aboard the ship on this sudden voyage. 

Needless to say, he did not think this through and now his son and ward/daughter were both in harm's way and he had no knowledge of it as he sat on his throne.

.

Merlin looked around desperately. Though he would be able to fight there was no guarantee of the others' survival. The sailors did not usually pass through pirate infested waters and had not even been informed of their destination. They had just been commanded to sail towards a certain location. 

Unbeknownst to them, the location of the last sighting of the Queen Anne's Revenge. 

He watched as the Knights, Morgana and Gwen fought an onslaught of pirates that heavily outnumbered them.

He too had been crowded by pirates but had dispatched and killed the lot of them within minutes, his driving force the protection of a few of the sailors who were in the galley with him.

When he drew his bleeding blade from the chest of the last pirate on his end he heard a gasp from a few of the sailors. When he turned to them he saw their gazes trained on him, or more so his neck.

He followed their gazes which were locked on the insignia inked onto the side of his neck, hidden away by his neckerchief. 

A skull and crossed cutlasses. 

The flag of the Black Pearl. 

"Pirate." Whispered one of the sailors but on seeing the fearful gaze that Merlin shot at the direction of his friends the man's gaze turned sympathetic. 

"So you're Merlin." Said another in awe. At Merlin's nod she rummaged around through the folds of her skirts and pulled out a letter.

"If you are The Merlin, a Pirate of the Black Pearl, then this is for you. It is from Captain Jack Sparrow." She said before scurrying back.

Merlin glanced at the crumpled parchment before thanking her and shoving it into the pockets of his trousers, his tattered jacket long forgotten in the battle.

One of the sailors gave him his ever present red neckerchief and he accepted it gratefully. He smiled at the other sailors and bowed his head before jogging out of the galley and onto the deck. 

Not before signaling them to bring out the dinghies and begin their escape. 

He spotted the Captain struggling with the wheel as a pirate fought for control. Merlin clambered up the beams of the sails and cut loose a side of a low hanging rope. Kicking off of the beam he swung to the Captains wheel, grabbing the pirate between his legs and flinging him into the sea. 

As he swing back towards the rest of the pirates he yelled, "TURN TO STARBOARD." 

"BUT THAT WILL DOOM US ALL." The Captain called frantically over the sounds of battle.

"Just trust me." Was his response. 

He was sure the other sailors and the Captain wouldn't make it off in time. Merlin doubled over and ran up to the Captain, commanding him to ignore his initial order, get to his crew, deploy a dinghy and get to safety with an "It'll be alright."

He then telepathically informed Morgana of his plans and told her to get the others to escape, which he knew they wouldn't do willingly. 

Arthur, The Knights and Gwen stopped fighting as they felt themselves lose control of their bodies and saw their enemies crumble to dust. But there was something slightly off.

They all but ran towards the dinghies, Morgana's eyes glowing molten gold and her arms outstretched as she got them to board two skiffs. 

She used her magic to push the four dinghies, two of which held the Captain and his crew, a little ways away.

She locked eyes with Merlin and before anyone knew what was happening Merlin turned the Golden Tear and rammed it right into the pirate ship. Immediately a protective force field formed around them as Morgana protected them from the flying and flaming debris.

When all the noise died down and not a sound was to be heard Arthur turned to his sister aboard the other boat and screamed at her.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, MORGANA? MERLIN WAS STILL ABOARD THE SHIP.  
He was your friend and you left him to die." 

He looked on the verge of tears and his cheeks were stained red. Though the others did not explode like Arthur did, they still shot her unsympathetic and withering glares, which Morgana took with offence. 

Except Lance ofcourse who, unlike the others, knew of Merlin's immortality. 

Despite the others' reactions however, Morgana just looked unimpressed. 

The sailors and their Captain were too shocked to speak, or to notice the figure that had climed aboard their little dinghy.

"Aww Arthur, I didn't know you cared." Said an all too familiar and cheeky voice as he laughed, Morgana and Lance joining in.

"Merlin." They all cried, Arthur now red with embarrassment. 

"How did you get out?" Asked Elyan, surprised at how the boy had managed to defeat imminent death yet again. 

"Sea turtles." He said with a giggle.

While the others stared on in confusion Merlin turned to the sailors and their Captain.

"I would really appreciate it if word of today's magical display does not spread." He said with a smile. 

Out of ear shot of the others he whispered to them.  
"Head on to Tortuga, your payment awaits you there."

.

As they sailed away Gwaine let out a heavy sigh. "I'll miss them, they were fun."

"Well this is going to be far from fun because now we are stranded in the middle of nowhere." Arthur groaned. What a pessimist. 

"Look on the bright side, Sire, going near the Queen Anne's Revenge by dinghy was our original plan." Said Leon. 

"Yes, and the Lady Morgana and Guinevere planned on joining us anyway so we haven't strayed that far from our plan." Added Lance.

"Yeah well, none of this would have happened if Merlin hadn't rammed our ship into the pirate's." Arthur said in order to spite his friend, getting bored already. 

"You were outnumbered you Cabbagehead. There was no way you would've defeated the lot of those pirates." Merlin argued back.

"But we have taken on bandits that have outnumbered us before and still come out victors, what was different now?" Asked Gwaine, offended.

Merlin rolled his eyes. Everyone was getting offended off late.

"Because, fighting styles of bandits and pirates are very different. Bandits fight in a manner that is similar to your own style of fighting, therefore it is not that difficult for you lot to defeat them. Pirates on the other hands have lesser qualms while fighting and lesser rules. In conclusion. You. Would. Have. Lost."

Arthur was once again about to question Merlin's access to such knowledge but thought better of it when he caught Morgana's eye.

.

As they began to row towards the direction of the Queen Anne's Revenge sighting, Arthur heard Merlin mumble something from the other boat.

"What was that again, Merlin?" He asked.

"Umm would now be a good time to mention that Black Beard has been dead for more that six years?"

.  
.  
.  
.

"MERLIN!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE!!!  
> I've been a little busy off late, apparently homework exists during a global pandemic to make our lives more miserable than they already are!!

Arthur sat with his arms crossed and glowered at Merlin, the same scowl plastered to his face for two days since his manservant's belated revelation of Black Beard's fate. The man in question continued on with his daily routine of distributing the near edible food they salvaged from the wreckage of the Golden Tear to the hungry Knights and pouring over the map with Sir Leon trying to pinpoint their location.

"Oh no!" Came Morgana's panicked cry and all heads turned to where she was facing. The two dinghies were thrown into panic on seeing what swayed in the distance. There, rocking gently on the horizon was a massive ship. A pirate ship to be precise, if the flag that had been unfurled for all to see could be taken into consideration. 

Merlin's palm unconsciously closed around the side of his neck, over the bloodstained neckerchief under which lay the inked twin of the flag that waved atop the Black Pearl. Fear and excitement pooled low in his stomach, clawing their way up to lock him in a choke hold. He was struggling to breathe. His skin was blotchy, neither pale nor tinged red all together. He feared what his companions would say, would think of him when the truth would be revealed to them, but was excited nonetheless to return home once again.

.

.

.

"Aye Cap'n. Royals." Said Gibbs to his Captain.

"Well then, what are you waiting for Master Gibbs?" Spoke the aforementioned Captain, "Fire away." He turned his back to the two approaching dinghies with mock sophistication, appearing to be quite suave despite his usual piratey demeanor.

"No! Stop!" Yelled another. William Turner. Captain Jack Sparrow turned to the other man, his gaze questioning.

"Use those sharp eyes of yours, Jack, and look who's aboard the skiffs." Said the son of Bootstrap Bill, his tone challenging yet brimming with joy and eagerness.

The Sparrow pulled out his spy glass, an oddly befuddled expression on his face. "Ugh let's have a looksie here." He said in a tone that showed slight disdain for nobility, as was the case for most pirates. They were just not worth the trouble. "Knight, Knight, Royal, Merlin, Knight, woman, Royal woman, Knig - wait a minute MERLIN!?" He said.

"Did he say Merlin, Jack?" Asked Barbossa gruffly and exchanged a confused glance with Gibbs. 

"I believe I did, Hector." Was Jack's reply.

"I was talking to the monkey, Sparrow." Barbossa deadpanned earning quite a few laughs from the rest of the crew and a set of raised eyebrows from Jack.

"I've always hated that monkey." He muttered, his eye twitching.

"And those aren't just any Royals." Elizabeth Swann - no, Turner - informed them as she walked up to her husband, Will. "Do you remember Merlin mentioning that he was going to Camelot to fulfill some Druidic prophecy before parting ways with us?"

When she received their nods of agreement she proceeded, "Well, I remember some of the nobility father had to deal with a few years ago, one of which was the Royal Family of Camelot and -" 

She was interrupted oh so rudely by The Sparrow himself. "This is all very interesting but your point, Lizzie" 

"My point is that, from what i remember, that man is the Crowned Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon and from the looks of things I think Merlin works for him." She concluded.

"Ye mean Merlin serves a magic - hating, pirate - hunting, pathetic noble." Said Barbossa as he and Jack shared twin looks of disgust causing Gibbs to roll his eyes and make his way to drill some sense into two even bigger idiots, Pintel and Ragetti, who seemed to be struggling to cope with their own stupidity. 

Elizabeth on the other hand looked offended, being and ex - noble herself. Technically she was still nobility, but she had befriended a bunch of infamous pirates and had taken their help on multiple occasions, married a blacksmith's apprentice/ pirate, halted the execution of one of the most notorious pirates known to man-kind with said husband and decided to spend most of her time on pirate ships. She, obviously, lost the respect of the other nobility.

Jack marched up to the wheel, taking it from Cotton and swerving the ship and those aboard it to the left, in the direction of the two smaller boats. Cotton's parrot flew around the ship in circles, squawking some nonsense or the other. 

.

.

.

"Damnit." Exclaimed Elyan as the pirate ship drew nearer, "Now what do we do?"

"We do nothing, of course." Said Gwaine in a tone that he may have thought assuring. "Do you really think we'd be able to out speed that thing?"

"We won't know if we don't try." Said Lance as he and Percival took the oars on either dinghy. Arthur and Gwen stopped them as Morgana shook her head. For the two Knights being the most sane of the lot, panic took quite a toll on their rational thinking. Merlin said nothing and continued staring at the advancing Black Pearl, a hurricane of emotions wreaking havoc within him, though his exterior remained calm. Arthur, noticing his friend's odd behavior, looked at him questioningly. The Raven just shook his head and spared him a worried glance before looking back at the ship, hoping Arthur would believe he was just worried about the pirate's arrival.

It worked and Arthur turned away from him to deal with the rest of his small panicky crew, but not before ruffling his hair affectionately and patting his shoulder as Merlin tried fending him off. When the ship was a few yards away from its tiny counterparts, Merlin projected his mind to Will and Elizabeth. It was a struggle more than usual, his magic was weakening the further into sea they sailed, but it was enough.

𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘙𝘰𝘺𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴, 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 

He let out a sigh of relief when his keen eyes spotted their nods when with a jolt he realized that the Ship was directly in front of them. His heart pounding Merlin inched his way behind the bodies of the well built Knights and awaited what was to come.

"Welcome aboard The Black Pearl, Camelotians." Said Jack proudly, but he was immediately ushered away by Will who smiled at the Nobles.

"I be the Captain of this 'ere ship, Hector Barbossa." Said Barbossa as he was shoved by Elizabeth to the lower decks and Merlin could tell she had hissed multiple threats into the other man's ear by his confused, shocked, and a tad bit mortified expression.

After the two Captains had been safely escorted to where they could cause no damage to Merlin's well-being and sanity, Will greeted the Royals and the Knights with propriety and Elizabeth followed. 

"Sorry about them, My Lord, but you can't have expected more of pirates." Will said apologetically.

Elizabeth looked to Merlin quickly. The man had tried his best to cover his face with the belongings of his friends stacked at unnecessarily weird angles. With a quick glance in Gibbs' direction and a motion with her head Elizabeth got the short man to help Merlin with his things to one of the Cabins's. Merlin stalled till they were nearly alone before allowing Gibbs to take a few of the things.

As soon as the items hiding Merlin's face were removed Gibbs exclaimed in shock and recognition, "Merlin! It is really you."

"Of course it is Master Gibbs, now come on and help me take these things to the Captain's cabins." Merlin replied, though he too was equally glad to see his old friend.

"Ooh the Cap'n's not gonna like that, Merlin." Gibbs warned, but said it as a forced statement and not an actual warning.

"And?" Merlin asked, his grin cocky and expression sly. Gibbs just shook his head and laughed as he and Merlin journeyed to the Captain's cabin and as soon as the baggages hit the ground Gibbs enveloped Merlin in a bone crushing hug.

"The Captain really missed you, y'know? A mess when the kid he raised had to leave. Don' tell 'im I told you that." He whispered with a smile. "The only sane people aboard this ship after that was Turners." 

Merlin laughed in response, before his expression turned sombre within seconds.

"Oh boy." Gibbs said in fear on seeing the change in the other boy's demeanor.

Merlin closed the cabin door and smiled sweetly at Gibbs before marching up to him and glaring the smaller man down.

"Listen well, Master Gibbs, for I will only say this once. The Royals that boarded our ship detest pirates and do not know of what I was." He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. 

"They are dear to me and have forgiven me for the other secrets I kept from them, but not this. If they find out, I will lose their trust and faith and I do not intend to let that happen. So you go to your Captains, the both of them. Especially Jack. Tell them that if they let slip of my history to those nobles I will string them up as shark bait and let the beasts feast the next time we sail over shark infested waters." He gritted out but Gibbs could see the desperation clouding his eyes and hence, his senses.

But he was not going to test whether that threat was an empty one or not.

"Also, after that you can be Captain. Will, Elizabeth and I are fine as we are and if you run for Captaincy then you will surely be elected Captain. Fair vote." He added cheerfully. At his immediate change in behavior Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"How you've managed to hide the threatening, tactical, negotiator of a pirate in you from your 'friends' for so long is a mystery." He said.

"Do not emphasize the word 'friend' like that, I know what you intend by it. And you're wrong. Now go speak to your Captain." Merlin replied.

As Gibbs left Merlin alone the trembling began again. He let out a heavy sigh. He had meant for Gibbs to go and get either Captain to reveal his secret to his friends. He just wanted it all to end, the secrets, the lies. He couldn't handle it anymore. At this point he was ready for them to discard him as the worthless liar that he was. He would remain aboard The Black Pearl, of course, maybe he'd end up like Davy Jones at this rate, carving his heart out to numb the pain that came along with their rejection.

He was wiping vigorously at his eyes that were brimming with tears with his sleeves when someone handed him a silken handkerchief. He accepted it gratefully. When he looked up from his position on the floor, onto which he had fallen without knowing, he saw Elizabeth smiling down on him.

"You really are an angel, Elizabeth." He laughed and she joined him.

"Gibbs told me what you asked of him, or more so threatened." She said and Merlin just shrugged.

"I know what you meant when you threatened him to inform the Captains. But Merlin you're not alone and you know it. Will and I are here for you, and to some extent so are Jack and Barbossa." She reassured him.

"Now, unfortunately, the Captains are speaking to your friends while Will is struggling to fit his head between a rock and a hard place in frustration." She giggled as she got him to his feet.

"They've been getting on his nerves more since I've been gone have they?" He said slinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug, just as Will barged in.

He flung himself onto Merlin and lay limp against his body as his wife and friend went into fits of hysterical laughter at his state. "End my suffering. Please." He begged.

Merlin slung his unoccupied arm over his friend's shoulders and guided the two of them to the galley.

"Let me stop worrying for once and let's all just have a drink. What do you say?" He said, hoping to rid his mind of his troubles. Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically before smiling and nodding to her husband.

"Rum?" He asked while he marched into the galley the other two at his heels.

Many calls of "MERLIN" could be heard throughout as all those recognized him passed around drinks to honor his return. And for the first few hours in days Merlin lived without fright tearing at him from inside-out.

He would have to face his companions, his friends, his family.

And his love.

But that could wait for the morn.

Now he would live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so something went wrong with the editing and I messed up the paragraph breaks in a few places. 
> 
> I WILL FIX IT I SWEAR IM SORRYY
> 
> I didn't realize it until after I posted it so I will do something about it. And thank you for putting up with this fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur's shock rivaled only that of his Knights and the women. He had expected to be hauled in by the pirates by the scruff of his collar judging by the mutual abhorrence all Nobles and Pirates share for each other, not welcomed by the two primarily unkempt pirate Captains. 

He noticed that both Captains, though downright different in their bearings, had auras of import to them which led him to calculate their stations aboard the ship in advance to their own introductions. 

The man who had introduced himself as Sparrow seemed to be as drunk as Gwaine was in one of his usual moods and Arthur noticed that he was wholly inebriated, the empty rum bottle in his hand a clear indication. Yet there was something in his demeanor that led him to believe he was Captain.

The other, Barbossa, was a different matter. He spoke in a manner that indicated a knowledge on dealing with nobility, maybe from a past 'encounter', he would never know. He held himself with pride and Arthur caught a side - glance he threw towards his fellow Captain. 

'They're fighting for Captaincy over the ship.' He thought to himself, storing the information away for later use. 

More surprising than the pirate's almost courteous behavior were the two who had escorted them away. The man did not seem much like a pirate, he was more...... well-kept. And the woman, he knew who she was, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

The man, William Turner, led them to an inside conference room and Arthur was unsurprised to find the place littered with charts and maps. And Booze. He heard an empty bottle roll across the deck and shot Gwaine a glare as he saw the other man's foot come down. He only shrugged in response.

"I do sincerely apologize for them, Prince Arthur." Said William as he turned to face them.

Arthur took the opportune meeting with a civil being as a sign to clarify his queries. "But aren't they the Captains?" He asked. "Wouldn't it be their responsibility to greet those who set foot aboard their ship be it visitors or hostages?"

At that the man laughed. "Sire, you need not worry, we have no intention of keeping you and your companions hostage. Besides, my wife and I felt it would be much wiser if it was us to greet you Nobles than those two daft idiots, eh?" He said, the insult spoken without restraint and Arthur felt compelled to ask him whether in pirate culture they were permitted to speak disrespectfully of their commanders, but thought better of it. Pirates were weird. 

And the question would be ironic, passing it by his and Merlin's own conflicting relationship.

"How did you know that he was Prince Arthur?" Asked Leon, his stance indicating that he would cut down William if he crossed the line.

'Forgot to disarm them.' Will thought, though he seemed indifferent to the drawn swords.

"My wife here is the once-Lady," He flinched at her indignant glare. "Elizabeth Swann, now Turner, daughter of the late Governor Weatherby Swann. She recognized you from a previous encounter." He concluded.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Prince Arthur. We were but children when our fathers met to sign some accord, mine as a representative." Said Elizabeth, stepping up from behind them.

"Lady Elizabeth." Said Arthur, stepping forward, eyes sparking with recognition. He then motioned with his hand to the room and in turn, the ship. "What....happened?" He asked tentatively.

"A lot, actually. It's a long story, a very long story." She massaged her head as though experiencing a headache. She turned to her husband and whispered something to him before taking her leave and making her way out of the conference room. 

"My brother didn't intend to offend her." Morgana spoke up much to Arthur's relief, he was worried he had caused something. 

"Not to worry, My Lady, she will be fine. Just a headache 'tis all." Was his simple reply. The siblings let out audible sighs of relief.

"Arthur," It was Gwen. "Where's Merlin?"

After a brief glance around the room Arthur immediately rounded on the pirate. "Where is my manservant." He growled.

William's face was as calm as the waters they currently sailed upon. He asked,"Your servant has gone along with Gibbs to set your belongings aside in the Captain's chambers. Though I must ask, is he but a servant to you? your reaction stated otherwise." He was all but smirking as the words tumbled from his mouth. He knew that Merlin, being Merlin, would have pulled some stunt and got the nobles to like him, he was quite charming that way.

But the Prince, his reaction was different. While Will had seen how panic grew in the eyes of the others the Prince's gaze was filled with pure terror at the thought that Merlin had been harmed, it clouding his judgement. Even his body seemed to tremble at the thought. Will smiled. The Prince and his Manservant were not bound by friendship, it was something more.

Oh he was going to have the time of his life teasing Merlin now!

"Merlin plays an important role in the Royal household as the Head of Servants and is an adviser to the Crowned Prince of Camelot." He said importantly and those behind him nodded their heads, agreeing. Will just grinned from ear to ear.

The sound of pounding boots on the wooded floor could be heard from behind the door and Will let out an exasperated groan, recognizing the odd pattern of footwork that the footsteps arrived with. He flung his hands in the air."You wanted a Captain? Well, here's your Captain." He said as the door banged open and Captain Jack Sparrow strutted in, his movements akin to that of a drunkard.

Two other pirates followed from behind, panting. "We tried to stop 'im, Mr. Turner, but the man's just too darn fast." Said one, though he didn't seem too apologetic. Arthur followed Leon's gaze as he saw his First Knight grimace, nose crinkling in disgust. He was met with the sight of the first pirate's scraggly looking partner........poking repeatedly at his right eye? AND THEN PULLING IT RIGHT OUT. Oh Arthur was going to be sick!

"You both had one job." Said Turner who seemed tired."I can't deal with this right now." And the two pirates left, chattering like squirrels.

"Ahh the Royals." Said Sparrow with a mock bow. "Nobility disgusts me, ya know? What with all their pish-posh attitude and their mounts and mounts of gold." He trailed away, his eyes turning greedy and longing before spinning around to face William. "William, my old friend, why so down?"

"Oh quiet Jack." He said. "Where's Barbossa?"

"Ah! You see, Hector has had enough time spent around nobility to last him a lifetime." He said making a face. "Do remember that he served under that King George II. Ugh yuck!" Images of the slobbering, spoiled King shoving those delicacies into his mouth plaguing his mind. Even Will had the decency to wince. He had heard the stories.

It had only been a few moments since Jack had arrived that Gibbs came rushing in. He stopped short and stared at something in the corner of room.

Arthur groaned and buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. There, in the corner of the room, was the comical scene of Percival wrestling a bottle from the clutches of Gwaine who looked to have taken a few swigs already.

"GWAINE." Arthur thundered, face turning an alarming shade of purple.

"What?" He asked, indignant. "They have enough." He tossed his luscious mane causing Percival to face-palm so hard that the sound of his hand on his head rang in the room.

His other Knights, Morgana, and Gwen on the other hand seemed to be struggling to stifle their laughter.

Was no one taking this seriously, and where the hell was Merlin, he should have been back by now unless he wished to stay as far away from the pirates as possible.

"Under normal circumstance I would not condone someone drinkin' me rum," He said and Arthur paled, what had Gwaine done now. "but you Sir, despite bein' a Knight have shown that you can shamelessly appreciate the beauties of a drink. So, cheers!" He raised his bottle.

"Aye!" Responded Gwaine, his bottle raised.

The Captain walked up to Arthur and leaned in to whisper, "I like him. You've trained him well." Causing the Prince to shake his head.

"What did you want, Gibbs?" Asked Will.

"Ah yes, Your wife said you can leave,"

"Oh thank god!" He said and bolted out of the room with a withering glare in Jack's direction.

"There's a message for you an' Barbossa as well, Cap'n." Gibbs said as he marched up to the Captain and whispered in his ear.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Jack. He then turned to the visitors. "So you really do not know? Interesting." He said, stroking his goatee.

"Know what?" Asked Elyan cautiously. He did not wish to rile up the odd pirate.

"Of Merlin's past, obviously. Did you lot really just assume that Merlin lived in that tiny village, what was it? Ealdor, his whole life till he came to you?"

At their bewildered expressions he broke out into peals of laughter till he was practically rolling on the moss dotted wooden floor. "You did, didn't you?" He wheezed. "You don't know!"

Arthur's patience finally wore thin and he snapped at the cackling mad man. He felt disgraced by the man, and all the stress and anger caused by his father and now the pirates had finally wrapped around his neck, his frustrations clogging his wind-pipe and he yelled to rid himself of its tightening grasp. "KNOW WHAT, PIRATE!!" He bellowed, incensed. The outburst caused the others to jump in shock, Gwaine almost falling out of an open window. 

Jack's laughter died down but the shit-eating grin still remained on his face. "That he's one of us," He said standing up on the table and waving his arms for dramatic effect.

"He's a pirate."

.

.

.

"Umm Cap'n?" Asked Master Gibbs with feigned innocence. "Did I forget to mention that Merlin said he'd string you up as shark bait and make me Captain of the Black Pearl if you revealed his secret to them?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Umm Cap'n?" Asked Master Gibbs with feigned innocence. "Did I forget to mention that Merlin said he'd string you up as shark bait and make me Captain of the Black Pearl if you revealed his secret to them?"

.

.

.

Jack turned his head, ever so slowly, to look at his First Mate. "What?" He said, emphasizing the word. 

Gibbs just shrugged before prancing out of the room leaving Jack with his mind picturing himself dangling off the deck with but one end of a flimsy rope tied to his boot, keeping him over the hungry sharks as they swam below him. He shuddered.

Merlin could not do this to him, he had practically raised the boy.

"Pirate? Merlin?" Asked the curly haired blond Knight who seemed to threaten anyone who came within arms length of the King. Honestly, Jack was disappointed. They were Knights weren't they? And from what he knew Knights were supposed to be sharp-tongued and quick-witted, not blubbering messes.

Jack, with great struggle, tore his thoughts away from the horrifying images of Pintel and Ragetti being the ones to hold the other end of the rope upon which his life depended. He would rather Hector have that duty......or perhaps not. It would be an easy path to Captaincy, that.

Maybe he would get the sea turtles to help him, they had done so before. Or maybe he could charm one of the Camelotian women into getting Merlin to let up. Jack was quite an attractive man, if he did say so himself. 

"Yes, a pirate." He told the blond Knight, amused.

The Prince, on the other hand just laughed nervously. "Merlin is not a pirate. If he was, I would know." 

"I'm assuming that's what you said about the magic, isn't it?" Jack asked him, eyebrows drawn up, clearly enjoying himself. If these nobles planned on revoking their companionship with Merlin just for his history, then he'd better get rid of them now. Nobody wanted pathetic friends who would leave you at the drop of a hat, and Jack certainly did NOT want that for Merlin.

"Listen, young King, there are a lot of things you don't know and many things that you shouldn't, but in the end things will be brought to light and all you can do is accept them or turn them away." He smirked, "Your call."

"No. No, Merlin is not one of you." The Pendragon spat, because just like magic he had been taught that pirates were to be averted from, never to be thought of. Because they would turn on their own without a thought and were born and bred deceivers and cheaters. 

"Ah I see," Said Jack, as realization dawned. "you do not wish for Merlin to be a pirate because to you we are all liars and thieves and if Merlin does turn out to be a pirate you will have to be wary......For now the tales of his magic and those of trust and loyalty that he shared with you may all be false." He seemed surprised by this revelation. 

Arthur just shook his head, a childish gesture really, but he did not feel the need to retain any sense of propriety in front of this pirate who was messing with his head.

"Maybe," Suggested Jack, "if we have a look at what Merlin is doin' now, then all your questions will be answered. Any other magical beings here?" He asked.

Before Arthur could stop her Morgana raised her hand, a question in her eyes. He saw Gwaine's eyes light up as well as the Knight said, "Oh yes! She can scry."

"Ooh! Yes, please." Said Jack, playfully jumping and clapping his hands before opening a cabinet and pulling out a massive bowl which he then filled with water. 

"A shiny surface for your magic, me Lady." He mocked. "But you have to be quick."

"Why?" Asked Morgana. 

"Hasn't Merlin told you yet?" He asked. "Sorcerers learn magic but it isn't a permanent part of them, right?"

She nodded affirmative. 

"Well, I don't think you are a sorceress, you don't seem like one, so you must have been born with it like Merls." He felt Arthur's gaze harden on him as the nickname was spoken. "Now the things is that this magic is your life source, but only on Albion." He said, as though enlightened. 

"What do you mean by that?" Morgana's eyes were wide as she spoke.

"You and Merlin were both born with magic for the purpose of either Albion's creation or doom, but, similar to how the druids' magic is drawn from the earth, your powers are centered around Avalon. These waters do not fall under Albion, therefore your magic has no use here and the further you drift from Avalon, the more your powers weaken." He spoke gravely.

"I am sure you must have felt the difference."

"I did." She responded. "I just didn't know what to think of it and didn't get the chance to ask Merlin."

"Well what are you waiting for, scry him and see what he's up to. Then maybe you will finally see him as he is, at home. Savvy?" Said Jack.

The others gathered around the large bowl, Arthur less eagerly than the rest, as Morgana began chanting. Slowly the waters shimmered and the sound of laughter drifted into their ears followed by the scene of pirates in the galley passing around drinks.

"Awe!" Exclaimed Jack. "They started without me."

Arthur gasped as he continued to watch, now afraid of what he was to see. There in the centre of the commotion was Merlin. His Merlin. Arms around Will and Elizabeth, laughing joyfully before taking a swig of rum and cheering with the other pirates.

At least the Tavern stories wouldn't be a complete lie if Merlin didn't manage to get drunk with one bottle.

They all seemed at ease with each other and, here Arthur had thought that Merlin would be hiding somewhere from the pirates.

No, thought Arthur. This was just Merlin being his usual friendly self. It did not mean he was a pirate.

\- "Merlin!" Bellowed a voice that sounded like Barbossa. Said man marched up to the raven haired boy and slung an arm around his back and dragged him, along with Elizabeth and Will, to a table at the back of the galley. The two pirates, Pintel and Ragetti, followed Gibbs who walked behind the four. - 

Sprawled on the table was an odd circular map, the likes if which Arthur had never seen before. It seemed to turn when one of its rings were touched and he couldn't help wonder where pirates could get such a map from. 

\- "Now we only tell Jack if needed, which it is not." Said Barbossa as Will gave him 'a look'. - 

\- "Fine we tell him once he's done with your friends." He looked at Merlin and Arthur felt fear crawl up his spine. - 

𝘕𝘰.

\- "Where the hell did you even get that from?" Asked Merlin and everyone in the chart room, except for Jack, held their breathes. This was happening. - 

\- Merlin continued. "I thought someone here destroyed it and had it all stored here?" He said tapping the side of his head as he stuck his face inches away form Gibbs' own, a wicked smile on his features. "I do want to know what happened." - 

𝘕𝘰. 𝘕𝘰.

\- "Haha that was quite entertaining." Said Barbossa as Pintel and Ragetti snickered. Will just gave a prideful look at his wife. - 

\- "Oh alright." She said. "I was sick and tired of them constanly calling on 'Gibbs stand by the wheel' and 'Master Gibbs where are we headed', 'Do we have a heading Gibbs.' All the time it was them screaming in my ear. It was driving me insane." She folded her arms in front of her and stood tall. - 

\- "So I took things into my own hands." - 

\- "What did you do?" Asked Merlin cautiously. - 

\- "You see Merls," Said Will. "my brilliant, amazing wife here then held Gibbs at gunpoint and made him write down the whole map, exactly how it was, from memory. Essentially he will be dead if the map turns out to be wrong but, it hasn't failed us yet." Casual was his tone. - 

Merlin stared at Elizabeth in awe before pulling her into a one-armed hug, laughing away, and Arthur was reminded of waking up to Merlin cuddling to his chest. The same chest within which his heart ached. 

More lies.

𝘕𝘰. 𝘕𝘰. 𝘕𝘰, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦.

\- "Anywho now that Merlin is 'ere," Said Barbossa, "let's go on a hunt. In honor of your return Merlin, it's your pick." - 

And Arthur's heart clenched as Merlin rubbed his hands together, eyes glinting mischievously as he turned the rings on the map.

He couldn't watch this anymore. Arthur turned and stormed to the door.

"Arthur." Called out Lancelot and Elyan as Gwen tried to stop him, worried he was going to immediately confront Merlin. Arthur kept walking, he wasn't a monster. He wasn't going to rage at Merlin when the love of his life seemed so happy and care free in there. More so than he had in many months.

Arthur felt tears sting his eyes when the thought hit him that it had never been him to make Merlin that merry. It had been pirates.

He had thought- he had thought that after the magic, Merlin would realize he could trust Arthur with anything that bothered him. That he wouldn't have to hide. Well, apparently he was wrong to have thought that. A fool is what he was.

"Oh and Pendragon?" Called Jack after him.

Why was the door so far away!?

"What?" Arthur growled, low and vaguely animalistic. 

"If you harm Merlin, be it physically or emotionally for this, then be prepared to provide a feast for the sharks with your friends and yourself." And for the first time since his arrival on this ship, Arthur took what the pirate said to heart. 

Because he knew from the uncharacteristically somber tone of voice that Jack just used, this threat was not an empty one.

Arthur grunted and practically ran out of the room with as much dignity as he could muster. He wiped at his eyes and forced back whatever tears remained, the only give away was his trembling bottom lip.

He looked over the deck and into the night, arms folded in front of him on the side beam of the ship.

He felt slender arms wrap around his torso and Morgana's head rest on his shoulder. He relaxed slightly into her embrace but his shoulders remained tense.

"Brother, you are not the only one who is mad at Merlin. We all are because he kept this from us after all that we've been through. But we can't hold this against him until we hear him out, we can't allow our preconceptions to rule out what we know of him. You knew the Lady Swann before what she is now. Do you think a woman of her standing would leave her luxuries for these pirates unless she had seen something in them, something that separates them from other pirates?" She spoke wisely and Arthur felt his anger fade, but not completely. 

"We have to be patient with Merlin, he's a special one and has been through far too much in my opinion. We can't fault him for not being easily trusting, just as we can't fault you for being emotionally constipated." She added with a giggle that drew out a small chuckle from Arthur.

"But on a more serious note, your relationship with Merlin is different than ours - ah ah ah, don't dispute that - and he will most likely speak to you on this matter before us, because of which I beg you Arthur, do not judge with haste. We are all awaiting our turn to confront him and we are all furious with him, but in the end we all love him, you more than us this I know, and we must give him a chance." She sighed and Arthur glanced at her questioningly.

"Lancelot had snuck out when we were talking to Will and Jack, right after the Lady Elizabeth left. He had heard from outside the Captain's cabins, Merlin's soft cries and the Lady's comforts. He said that Merlin had, according to Elizabeth's words and his own added thoughts, provided the man, Gibbs, with that threat so that either Jack or Barbossa would reveal his secret to us, instead of him having to do it himself. And Arthur, Lance said that he has never heard cries as sorrowful as Merlin's so please, please Arthur. Give him a chance. 

Though I do wish to confront his secrecy myself." She said, anger seeping into her tone which she was quick to dismiss. 

"I'd better get back to the other's. Everything will be fine, brother." She said with finality and kissed his cheek before leaving him alone once again.

Arthur can guarantee he had never felt more alone before than he did at that moment. He rubbed his biceps and worried his bottom lip and hair, but he would not cry. Not for this. Not for love.

"Arthur?" A whisper.

The beating of Arthur's heart picked up speed as his mind registered the voice.

.

.

.

His own tone would put the Snow Queen to shame as he replied. 

"Merlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just for clarification, everywhere there is a hyphen '-' before and after a paragraph it mean that the conversation is taking place in the scrying spell. 
> 
> Hope you've liked today's update.
> 
> Also, I know Arthur isn't King yet but Jack knows about the prophecy and thus refers to Prince Arthur as King.


	10. Chapter 10

"Merlin."

Arthur's voice was frigid as he spoke and Merlin paled. Arthur had never been cold to him, even when he was in the worst of moods or angry with Merlin himself for whatever reason, Arthur was never cold. He would yell, hiss and seethe and would, for the most part, just behave cat-like for the rest of the day. The icy tone with which Arthur said his name smacked Merlin in the face with harsh reality. 

The walls were rebuilding, they were pushing Merlin out because he was untrustworthy, and Arthur was now drifting away from him, the secrets tearing them apart once and for all.

Merlin schooled his expression as Arthur turned to face him. Whatever hurt had surfaced when Arthur spoke his name was locked deep within him where no one could reach it, just a small add-on to the already massive pile. "Jack told me that you all knew." Was all he said.

He would speak when spoken to, for two reasons. One was that he did not plan on opening up unless asked to, question by question. The other was to prove to Arthur, not prove that he was subservient to him because of his secret, no, but to prove to him that Merlin knew when to do what was right and to show him that the revelation of secrets was not an immediate and simple decision but the most painstaking process.

He didn't doubt that Arthur knew this already but he wanted to ensure Arthur understood how difficult it is on him to keep up a facade and more difficult to trust.

He sighed. "What do you want to know?" Merlin asked, but unlike the tremble that was present during the confrontation of his magic, now his voice was unwavering and devoid of emotion, which seemed to throw Arthur off, if only slightly.

"I want to know why you constantly lie about everything. Even after the magic, when you said that the trust between us had finally been restored, that we weren't divided by anything, I find out that you still lied." The blond Prince gritted out as though in pain.

"Let's go inside and have this conversation." Merlin said, sounding aged and tired. This unresponsive response of his only seemed to fuel Arthur's fury.

"Why? Afraid I'll push you off?" He asked, a challenge. Merlin didn't trust him, how would he trust that he wouldn't act on his rage.It hurt, everything hurt.

"No." Merlin said simply. "I'm afraid I will." And with that he grabbed Arthur's arm and magicked them into the cabin where he was to sleep. The magical display drained him and he sat down on Arthur's bed, trying to get a hold of his bearings. 

Arthur noticed Merlin's state and immediately felt a surge of worry course through him. He remembered Morgana advising him to be patient with the man before him and the fact that he had cried on his arrival here.

Arthur paced the length of the room and constantly stopped by the window. He needed air.

"Talk." Was all Merlin said, but it wasn't harsh or commanding, it was a choice. Arthur could speak his mind if he wanted. Just like Merlin could.

"Why?" Arthur asked his eyes welling up, because despite having had his trust broken along with his heart, this was Merlin, and Arthur could not think of anyone else he could lay his heart bare to. Merlin was always there for him, and secrets were a terrible thing, he knew. So he would be patient.

But he couldn't help himself as he spoke."Even after that day with the magic, after I was brash with you, you said you trusted me. That there would be no more secrets. I can't even say anything against you because these weren't even lies of omission like with the magic. I never asked you anything about pi-pirates, never spoke of them. I-" He broke off. He couldn't speak.

Merlin had never seen Arthur look so broken, but Arthur wanted the truth, he didn't want comfort, and Merlin had already ended his own inner turmoil. It was now up to whether Arthur was ready for the truth. "Arthur," He breathed. "Secrets are the biggest burden anyone can bear, but it is their's alone unless they disclose otherwise, you know this. It was my secret to keep, not yours. I understand your anger, all of your anger, when you found out I hadn't told you of my past, but it was my choice. Just because I keep a secret doesn't mean I don't trust you, it just means that either I'm not ready......or I don't think you are." His voice was soft and calm and sent shivers down Arthur's spine, but he stood unmoving, a little away from the man he had fallen for.

"The thing with my magic was not only about trust, but about fear as well. I'll be honest about that, I didn't trust you." Arthur whimpered, though Merlin wouldn't have heard it had it not been for his sharp hearing.

"It was kind of an 'old habits die hard' predicament. This situation with the piracy though, it has nothing to do with trust. I thought so initially, when I had climbed aboard, I even warned Elizabeth and Will before hand knowing they wouldn't let my past out in the open. Then it was fear, fear of losing you and your trust. After that I realized that you would just have to know, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with it myself. Nobody forgives a pirate because we have all at least performed one criminal act and I would owe you all an explanation." 

"This explanation would involve me talking about things I went through in the past, the numerous people I lost, and all the memories, happy and painful alike, and I didn't think I would be able to go through that, relive those experiences again. Do you understand? Do you, Arthur?" Merlin asked, his resilience finally slipping.

Ever since he had walked up behind Arthur after his history had come to light and heard Arthur's cold greeting, Merlin had worn a mask of indifference, kept it up for the last hour that either side struggled to form words. But Arthur had noticed how as Merlin spoke, his demeanor began to change and his eyes became desperate. This was hard for him, Arthur knew, he too was having difficulty processing what was being said, but he would listen, for Merlin.

The worst was that Arthur spotted Merlin's shimmering tears as the slipped from between his closed eyelids and hung onto his long lashes, the moonlight illuminating them giving them an iridescent sheen. Apart from when the other man had cried bitterly on the occasion of Balinor's death, who turned out to be his father so nothing was there to be said, Arthur had never seen Merlin shed a tear. Sure he would joke about Merlin crying over dying bunnies and wounded unicorns, but in reality he had only seen the man cry that one time.

Not even when he had raged about the magic, when both he and Morgana cried every tear they had in them among the safety of their inner circle of trusted companions. Merlin hadn't cried then either, at least not in front of him. Arthur didn't know what to do with a crying Merlin and he too was suffering from an inner chaotic monologue of 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 and 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴. The last time Merlin had cried Arthur had given him crap advice. "No man is worth your tears." What kind of statement is that. And it was his father.

"Merlin, I can't pretend to understand what you're going through, and I can certainly not pretend that I'm not mad and hurt by the persistent lying, I understand it like I did for the magic, but despite what you say it still hurts and I don't plan on acting like it doesn't. But in the end you are my friend," He said the word 'friend' as though it were taboo. "and I can't stand by unable to help when you're hurting. So I want you to tell me everything. I want to know everything, I want to always be there for you."

Arthur's words struck Merlin, they slapped, kicked and punched him, they pounded in his head, and then they soothed the wounds that they had caused and Merlin felt the tears slip off his cheeks because here was Arthur, not yelling at him and calling him a traitor as he should, but begging Merlin to let him in, to let him help and numb his pain, trying to understand.

Arthur held Merlin's gaze which did not waver despite the state in which he was in. "How did you end up here?" Beginning their interrogation session, but Merlin caught how his eyes returned to their blinding bright blue when he asked the question. Maybe there was still hope.

"I'd like to hope that you did spend at least some time in Ealdor and that Hunith is really your mother." He said. Maybe not total hope. Merlin sighed, this was a start better than he had expected and he was grateful. Arthur had never been patient but he was with Merlin, the most patient he had ever seen him.

Merlin took a deep breath and spoke, gaze never leaving Arthur's. He let himself drown in those wide blue eyes so that all he could think of was the man before him, so that he wouldn't have to feel as he spoke. He didn't want to experience many of those emotions.

"No, Arthur." Merlin said, chuckling slightly. "I am from Ealdor and my mother is really Hunith, I just- it was as I said, I felt like I didn't belong."

Arthur looked at him encouragingly, motioning for him to elaborate.

"I was different, of course, with the magic and all and everyone knew there was something off about me, but aside from that I felt like I was burdening her. She was always worried that one day Knights would come to take me away even though I was a child and she always reassured me that I was not a monster just because I was different. She would tell me that there was this very sad man who had lost his beloved and was doing this in retaliation because his sorrow had clouded his judgement and caused him to do these terrible things." Arthur visibly flinched at that and looked at Merlin sympathetically.

When the topic of his magic had finally been brought up, when they were in the solitude of his chamber's, Merlin had told him everything he had been through, he had practically walked through hell and returned, and though he seemed to be in one piece Arthur knew that was false. Gone was the innocence and naivety of the country boy who had waltzed into Camelot one Wednesday morning. This was a man who had seen what people saw in their nightmares, his loyalties tested on a daily, and still managed to walk around the next day with a smile. Arthur understood this of Knights who have been training since they learned to walk, never of servants and certainly not someone like Merlin.

Merlin continued. "And though she told me that she didn't condone his way of dealing with his pain, she told be that there would only be two choices that I would at some point find myself faced with, either forgive and hope that some attempt to right the wrongs be made, or do what my mind told me to, which would in that case be blood thirsty and ready to kill. It was either follow the goodness of the heart or the cruelty of the mind."

"I will apologize for the sins of my father till the day I take the throne, and I will try to right the wrongs once I ascend it." Arthur said, pitying his father's choices as he had been since finding out about Merlin and Morgana. "Please continue, Merlin." He looked into the other's eyes intently.

"Well, one day the Black Pearl sailed up to Ealdor's small port, they were short on supplies and needed to stock up. Aside from that one of the women on board, Mathilda, had gone into labour a day after they decked and needed a midwife. Needless to say my mum was the first one to volunteer." He said proudly and Arthur smiled, despite never knowing his own mother Arthur always enjoyed it when Merlin spoke of his. He loved the way the other's eyes lit up as he rambled away about her.

The love Merlin knew he felt for Arthur blossomed within him as the Prince continued to listen to his words without unnecessary interference and Merlin had the urge to lift a hand to the blond's cheek. He struck down the urge immediately.

"I was done with burdening her so I stowed away on the ship." He said it as thought it was the simplest thing anyone has ever done.

"And you thought that the burden would lessen when you left with pirates?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"I was a child Arthur, and I found the pirates to be pretty cool so I went with them. I remember waiting in a rum barrel and then seeing Ealdor grow smaller and smaller as the ship sailed away. I never had second thoughts about leaving, I would always say it was for my mum. And then I had scrambled up to the wheel and Jack was there, practically glowing. Ah I still remember how in awe I was of him. I would tail him everywhere and he would get really annoyed and make faces." Merlin laughed, deep and soulful, as he thought back to how Jack had looked at him when he had called to him, his tiny hands tugging at his long coat.

" 'Ew what is that?' " Merlin said and Arthur shot him a confused look to which he responded, "Those were the first words Jack had spoken when he had met me."

"And you proceeded to follow him around like a duckling would its mother because?" Arthur asked, slightly concerned that Merlin would idoliz a man who had been disgusted with him.

Merlin just laughed. "Initially. Gibbs had said "It's a child, Cap'n" and I had been so amazed by the Pirate Captain's ways that I wanted to be just like him, so unbothered and carefree, growing up fatherless and in fear on a daily contributed to how I looked up to him, I had no one else and now I had left my mother behind. What else could you expect from a child, Arthur."

"I started realizing that Jack just wasn't worth the hassle, he was always getting in trouble despite being a grown man. He was quite a bit like Gwaine to be honest and the two of us always fought and bantered like you and me." He said, sparing a glance away from his hand in Arthur's to gauge the other man's reaction. Arthur seemed to be lost in thought, his nose scrunched up adorably and lips pouted. Cute was the word for him.

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other. Arthur would let Merlin take his time, let him revel in his happy memories before the storm brought along the sorrowful ones. Arthur could tell from how Merlin's smile fell and he curled in on himself slightly, the words that would come next would not be joyful. He took Merlin's pale bony hand in his own and ran his thumb over his knuckles that had turned white from all the fist clenching. He smiled at Merlin encouragingly and Merlin struggled with a few breaths before speaking again.

"Mathilda, the woman my mother had helped in labour, had given birth to this adorable baby boy, but despite that responsibility she volunteered to take care of me. She said she was unable to pay my mother back for safely delivering her child and mother never asked for a fee and downright refused payment. It was the least she could do to look after me for her. So for two years she, as well as most of the crew, looked after me and I helped her with baby Timmy." He giggled at the memory and Arthur too chortled at the image of young Merlin cradling a baby in his arm, he couldn't believe that anyone as skinny and runty as Merlin would be capable of holding a baby.

"But then it happened." He said and Merlin swore Arthur's head snapped to look at him so quickly it was a wonder he hadn't given himself a whiplash. The grip on his hand tightened as he spoke. "We were attacked. It wasn't new, I mean, we were pirates, we were used to these battles. This one was different, however. It was some King who had a past feud with pirates and wanted them annihilated. Normally, we would win, but something was wrong and someone had betrayed us. The Royal ship knew all of our weaknesses and just how we were to be defeated. The Black Pearl, of course, is undefeated." And Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"But its people aren't."

Arthur's breath caught in his throat as his short lived relief was replaced with fear. Why Merlin? he thought. Of all the people a torturous past could have been given to, why Merlin? What wrong had he ever done.

"Mathilda and her husband, Elton, were killed in the crossfire, along with many others." Merlin choked back a sob, his breaths coming in gasps and Arthur rubbed a soothing hand on his back. "And - and Timmy too. Arthur, they killed Timmy and he was only a baby. I-I looked for him everywhere and I couldn't see him and I hunted and hunted through the debris until I saw his tiny palm sticking out from underneath a fallen shelf. It was horrible, but before I went to pull him out Jack was there. He took me, as I wailed and sobbed, and hugged me. He hugged me so tight and didn't let go, and he cried and cried so much."

"You've seen Jack, Arthur. Do you ever picture him as a man who would cry over something as inevitable as death?" Arthur shook his head. The Sparrow seemed the type who would forget to show up at someone's funeral, let alone mourn their death.

" I had never seen him that distraught and then Gibbs came in followed by a few others. We were the only ones who survived. I did not know what had happened to the King and his ship but I knew he was alive. And I was thirsty for revenge, he took away people I loved and cared for and those who had cared for me. I hated him."

"I hated him." He whispered, tears streaking his cheeks, but he refused to sob. If he did he wouldn't stop. This is why he hadn't wanted to open up in the first place.

"What did you do then? To this King, I mean. Did you ever find him and enact your revenge. At this rate I wouldn't fault you for it, Merlin." And oh how Merlin loved the way his name rolled off the Prince's tongue. He shook his head, even in moments of sorrow he was busy swooning over Arthur. He needed help.

"Oh but you would, Arthur. You'd hate me for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I found him, that King, but I didn't seek my vengeance. As it turned out, he was the sole cause of every ill that had ever befallen me. Every adversity I had ever faced had been directly or indirectly caused by him, and I resented him, still do." He spoke, his voice soft but laced with venom.

"But if hurt him Arthur, I hurt you, and I hope I never live to see the day you are hurt and broken beyond repair by me, because the solitary cause of my years of pain, Arthur,

Is your father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just to clarify. When Arthur says that he spoke Merlin's name as though it were taboo it's because he wants to think of him as more than a friend, not because he was mad at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter will be a teensy weensy bit lovey dovey.

"Wh-what?" Arthur asked, the tremor in his voice uncharacteristic yet prominent.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but it's true. You're father was the reason I never had my own growing up, he is the reason I grew up in fear and left Ealdor to create a new life for myself. And he took that future away from me too." Merlin's eyes grew cold and the air around them shifted. Arthur held back shiver as he felt all of Merlin's sorrow channel itself into rage towards his father. The temperature dropped rapidly and Arthur pulled Merlin close against his broad, firm chest, bringing his arms up to encircle the other who was now shaking uncontrollably. 

Yet, Arthur didn't hear him sob. 

"I know you love him, he is your father after all, but that does nothing to change the way I feel about him. It only prevents me from causing him harm or letting any ill fate befall him."

The young Prince watched as Merlin's expression turned from pained to passive the more he spoke of Uther. The passivity of his features only caused the beating of Arthur's heart to increase from a trot to a gallop. A solitary tear ran down Merlin's porcelain cheek as he spoke, "And the way he treats you, Arthur! It's abysmal." Merlin's tone was deadly, as though he were challenging Arthur, seeing whether he would dispute what he said.

Well, Arthur had to admit that he and Uther did not share what was called a 'family-bond' and though Uther did sometimes - occasionally - okay, very rarely - show bouts of fatherly compassion, Arthur couldn't deny that Uther wasn't a good father. He wouldn't go as far as to say that his father's treatment of him was abysmal....though it was close.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I really am." Merlin apologized, and Arthur for the life of him couldn't understand why the apologies kept coming. Merlin was closed off one instant and cheerful the next. Then cold again and sorrowful the next. And Arthur was glad for his 'emotional constipation' as Morgana called it, he didn't think he'd be able to handle feeling all those emotions at the same time.

"Why the hell are you even saying sorry? What wrong did you commit? If anyone needs to be sorry it is my father and my father alone." Arthur tried to keep his voice steady (and failed miserably). It was common knowledge that Merlin in this state was not to be yelled at, but he was confused and frustrated and didn't know what to do anymore. When Merlin, and later Morgana, had explained magic and it's deadly beauty Arthur had thought his father to be a person with a murderous, unjust and mortifying mindset. He felt a pain deep within him every time his father executed another sorcerer. Now, however, he struggled to even think of his father as a person.

He blamed his new treasonous thought process, of course, on how madly in love with Merlin he was, he wasn't even going to bother denying that he had been shamelessly pining for years. But all in all the image of his father did not improve in his mind and Arthur felt himself begin to dislike the man he considered his role model, the one whose footsteps he was to follow in. 'Merlin does not deserve this, never has and never will.' He thought as he made a promise to himself, for the umpteenth time, to stand by Merlin come what may.

"I'm sorry because I feel like I'm manipulating you into hating your father. Just filling you with my pitiful stories and causing you to tarnish the bond you have with the King." He spoke, his breath hitching every few words and his eyes glossing over once more.

Arthur had had enough of this. He reached up a worn palm to touch his Warlock's cheek. Because Merlin was his, whether it be in the romanticized fantasy his love-struck fool mind had come up with, or in the friendly and brotherly light he was sure Merlin saw him in, he was his. His thumb caught a tear that slipped from Merlin's eye, which was trained on him, not in shock of his actions, but seeking comfort in the blond. He leaned into the touch causing Arthur to cup his cheek in the palm of his hand and bring their foreheads together.

The two sighed contentedly, both reveling in the close proximity of the other. "But they are true, are they not? The stories." Arthur asked, proving a point to the stupid man before him. Merlin just nodded, forehead still pressed against Arthur's, looking into his azure eyes earnestly. Blue met blue as Arthur spoke, pleading with Merlin to understand that Arthur trusted him, would not see harm come to him and most of all, could never hate him despite what his behavior might have shown in the past. 

"Then there is nothing to be pitied. It is not you I pity, Merlin, it is my father. I pity him for the pathetic choices and the bigoted decisions that he has allowed to dictate the manner in which his Kingdom is ruled. You on the other hand," He said, one hand clutching Merlin's and the other caressing his cheek. "I respect you, and I take pride in knowing that I have been graced with the unwarranted loyalty of a man such as yourself."

Arthur's gaze was perfervid as he spoke of Merlin with a reverence the dark haired man hadn't seen even Uther receive from his Golden Prince.

"Even if you are an utterly useless clotpole for the most part." He added, a playful smirk playing on his lips.

Merlin looked like he was going to say something against Arthur, but thought better of it and just settled with a "Thank you Arthur."

"You know, as a pirate it is expected of me to live for treasure, die for treasure. It is a notion everyone has of us, and it's true." Merlin said, staring at his bony hand in Arthur's. "I've learned a lot from Jack and Barbossa growing up, and for the most part it was absolutely idiotic advice," He chuckled and Arthur wondered where Merlin was going with this.

"But as Barbossa had said when asked whether a treasure could be worth dying for before he actually died. AGAIN." He looked exasperated and gave Arthur a look that said 'don't even ask' . "He said ' I'm a pirate. Always will be.' because in the end we are pirates and treasure will always be worth dying for."

Arthur looked at him incredulously. "Was there ever a moral point to this?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "No, Arthur. I just wanted to prove to you that all us pirates are greedy and hungry for wealth."

He huffed out a breath before speaking again. "In the words of our very own Captain Jack Sparrow," Merlin cleared his throat and in a perfect mocking image of The Sparrow said, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Arthur was impressed. He seriously was. Never had he expected wise words such as those, words that wouldn't even reach his father's closed off mind, leave the Captain. He had half a mind to question the truth of Merlin's words, but the man seemed solemn enough.

"We all learnt a valuable lesson that day. Barbossa he - he sacrificed himself to save this girl, Karina, who happened to be his daughter who had spent her whole life searching far and wide for her father. Just before he fell to his death she asked him what she was to him......and he said 'treasure'."

Arthur gaped at him, realization dawning and the words of the two Captains playing in his mind. "Woah, you mean - ooh."

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin chuckled, his voice low. "Not all of us only concern ourselves with coin, though it is a notable bonus."

"And have you?" Arthur asked slowly, as though fearing the topic he was bringing up. "Found your non-monetary treasure, I mean."

Merlin smiled at him affectionately and his eyes held the adoration and love he had for the man sat opposite to him, clear for all to see.

"Yes." He said, voice raspy. "Yes I have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we are in a world of magic here I don't think there will be anything wrong with BRINGING BARBOSSA BACK.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE....School's hard.

Arthur woke up to the sound of the gulls squawking as they flew overhead in the vast blue expanse that mirrored the shimmering surface of the sea. He was just about to rise from the mildly uncomfortable position he somehow fell asleep in when he felt a weight pressing down on his chest.

As a Prince he had been taught that in a situation wherein he woke up to an odd (and probably dangerous) predicament he was not to panic but assess the situation from his vantage point. This is the only factor that kept him from lashing out at whatever it was on his chest.

He looked down to see Merlin sprawled over him, head on his chest as it rose and fell with his every breath. Merlin's breaths came out in puffs from his lips and with each loud exhale blew a tuft of hair from his face. His cheeks were still blotchy and covered in tear tracks, reminding Arthur of the revelations of the previous day.

Arthur had come to the decision that maybe not all pirates were genuinely evil, they just did what they did out of sheer necessity and right of birth. He had, of course, had the fleeting thought that his mind was being manipulated, that Merlin, the man he was so blindly in love with may have used his magic to cause the change in his opinion. And yes, that would be quite reasonable as Merlin had hidden the truth from him on many occasions and yet, Arthur was willing to trust him. 

As soon as those horrifying thoughts filled his mind, Arthur had them removed. He was willing to risk it, risk all of it, for Merlin. He knew that Merlin, despite the lies, would never harm Camelot and thus wasn't putting his kingdom in any danger. His father who was oh so perfect at ruling a kingdom was there sitting on the throne anyway. 

Arthur slowly peeled Merlin off of himself and sat up by the edge of the bed. He looked down on Merlin's sleeping face, clear of worry as it should be, smiling softly to himself. He quietly crouched before the sleeping form, pressing a gentle kiss to the pale forehead before making his way to freshen up (or whatever he was supposed to do, he had no idea).

Merlin heard the sound of Arthur's footsteps recede as he went into the room at the far end of the cabin. He cracked a small conteded smile and snuggled into the pillow by his side for warmth. It was a poor replacement for Arthur, obviously. Despite being lean with a chest that felt like a brick wall, Arthur was surprisingly comfortable and made a good pillow, thought Merlin to himself. 

It had taken him all of his willpower to not pounce on Arthur as he felt the other man's lips press against his forehead. The Prince's slight act of affection had sent his heart racing and pounding against the walls of his chest. He heard it's beating in his ears and felt the back of his neck and cheeks colour. 

Oh bother! This was going to be a big problem. Did Arthur not understand how madly in love with him Merlin was. Had he not noticed how flustered he would always get when that prat was around. Notice? Merlin thought, why would Arthur notice anything about him, he was not made for love, and love was not made for him. After the things Merlin had done he did not deserve to be loved, especially not by someone as just and understanding, as caring and compassionate as Arthur.

Merlin sat up on the bed, legs dangling off the side as he heard Arthur's footsteps grow louder. Arthur stopped short when he saw Merlin awake before breaking into a blinding smile. "Sleep well?" He asked.

Merlin swallowed thickly. "Y-yeah, I did actually. Better than usual." He looked up to see Arthur smiling warmly down at him and he couldn't help the grin the creeped onto his face.

"Well then," Arthur coughed quickly and clapped his hands together. "We have to join the others, they'll be worried. And you, Merlin, owe them an explanation."

Merlin's heart dropped. Pouring everything out to Arthur was one thing, but going through the whole endeavor with the rest of them was an entirely different matter. He knew that the others tended to be more understanding than Arthur but after opening up the day before, the wounds were still fresh in his mind and it seemed that with the recollection of the troubles of his past returned the tear in his heart.

Arthur, unobservant as he was, surprisingly noticed the drop in Merlin's mood and hurried to correct his words. "Merlin, if you do not feel up to talking to them after yesterday then I'm sure they'll understand. I could talk to them if you'd like?" He asked, looking into Merlin's eyes.

Merlin smiled softly to Arthur and gave him his thanks. Arthur's random bouts of compassion always seemed to cheer up the raven haired man. "I think they'd rather hear it from me.....but I really don't think I'd be able to go through with it today." He said and oh, he looked so tired, as though he bore the burdens of the world.

"Freshen up," Arthur said. "I'll be on the deck with the rest.......I suppose." He concluded uncertainly and it hit Merlin that his companions didn't know what awaited them. They had grown in societies that loathed pirates and now they were surrounded by them with no solid explanation.

"Elizabeth is an early riser. You'll find her on deck teaching a few of the children to read." He smiled softly, glad of Lizzie's kindness. "I think you'd find it comparatively easier to communicate with her than attempt conversation with Jack or Barbossa. I'll join you soon."

Arthur nodded before turning to leave.

"Oh! and Arthur?" Merlin called out and Arthur spared him a glance over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

Arthur stepped back into the depths of the cabin where Merlin stood shuffling on his feet. "No Merlin, thank you. Thank you for not raging at my father despite the pain that he has caused you. Thank you for shielding my kingdom from harm. Thank you for remaining by my side throughout these last years in spite of the danger Camelot posed for you. And thank you for putting up with my temper." He added with a smile before grabbing Merlin by the arms and pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's sounds like you're saying goodbye to me." Merlin mumbled into the Prince's neck, head resting on his shoulder. "You're not saying goodbye to me are you?" He pulled away and looked down to get a clear view of Arthur's face. His eyes were frantic and his desperation was clear in the way he didn't make a wise crack at the few centimeters of height he had over Arthur.

Arthur brought Merlin's head to his shoulder once again, running his warm hands along the other's back. "I'm never going to have to say goodbye to you, Merlin. And I'm never going to allow you to bid me farewell either." He said, smiling as he felt Merlin's sigh of relief on his neck.

Arthur was met with a face full of Morgana's ebony tresses when he left the cabin. She whipped around to pin him with a piercing glare. "Well?" She asked, foot tapping away on the planked flooring of the ship.

Her gaze softened when she caught Arthur's sad one. "What did he tell you?"

"He said that you would rather hear it from him, but...he's been through hell, Gana." Arthur told his sister, tone turning into a wail by the end of the sentence. "Father has caused him so much pain, for the magic and for his piracy." He buried his head in his palms.

Morgana wrapped her arms around her brother. "Do you forgive him, Arthur?" She asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do!" He practically yelled. "I can't even process my initial anger any longer after hearing what he has been through." He looked at her, trying to gauge her expression. "Also, apparently I've come to the conclusion that not all pirates are villainous bastards." He said with an odd seriousness that made Morgana let out a choked laugh.

"Not to worry, Arthur. Jack informed Elizabeth and Will after you stormed off to find Merlin. The couple came in soon after and sat us down to explain Merlin's past to us. They'd figured somehow that you'd need to listen to it from Merlin himself. Your, how should I say it...ah yes....special bond with Merlin has not gone unnoticed, brother mine." She said with a wink.

Arthur just glared at her. He couldn't dispute it after all. What he and Merlin had was beautiful, irreplaceable......but fragile. And Arthur would ensure that Merlin's heart, the delicate flower of glass that it was, would always remain protected. Despite the fact that he wore it on his sleeve Arthur would always protect it. Whether or not it belonged to him, Arthur would never allow anyone to shatter it......even if it meant that he would be unable to pick up the pieces of his own.

He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he forgot that Morgana had been speaking. "and they understood that we would, till the ends of the world, remain by Merlin. They knew that we would forgive him because, it's Merlin, he can't be evil." She told him as she led Arthur to the others.

"Wait, so there is no need for Merlin to relive those nightmarish days again?" He asked, hopeful.

"Not really, we've forgiven him. But we will question him at some point. It will come up, we can't keep it in forever.....My Lord." It was Lancelot. He had come up behind them at some point during their discussion. 

As the three of them, now joined by Guinevere and the rest of the Knights, made there way across the decks they were shocked to see that the pirates, who had been a most merry bunch just the day before were now shrouded with a heavy mist of sorrow.

They seemed to work as per usual but there was a weakness to their movements. They sang as they hoisted the sails and unfurled their flag, but their voices came together in a symphony of despair.

Most concerning of all was that the two Captains were nowhere to be seen. 

"What is going on here, mate." Gwaine asked and the rest turned to see him address Merlin who had trudged up behind them, looking equally miserable.

Arthur immediately felt concern, why was Merlin upset? What was the reason for the dejection aboard the Black Pearl?

Merlin let out a humorless chuckle. "Remember how I told you about Cutler Beckett and how he slaughted every pirate he could lay his filthy hands on when he got a hold of Davy Jones' heart? Today....was that day. Seven years ago today thousands of pirates were hanged. The old, the young. The men, the women. Even the children. None were spared."

"The song that you hear right now, it was once used to tell the tale of Davy Jones. Now it is sung in remembrance of the lives we lost to a single man's greed."

Arthur watched as the two Captains stepped out of their cabins and Merlin joined his crew, his family. And Arthur listened as they lamented the dead through song.

As he felt his own heart grow heavy with grief, the thought of so many slaughtered reminding him of his own father's tyranny, he looked to Merlin.

Their eyes met and Arthur realized, 

He too.....had found his treasure. 

.

.

.

The king and his men

Stole the queen from her bed

And bound her in her bones

The seas be ours

And by the powers

Where we will, we'll roam

.

Yo, ho, all together

Hoist the colours high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars,

Never shall we die


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur walked back to the cabin in which he had spent the previous night, feeling the cool sea breeze whip through his golden spun hair. He, the Knights, Morgana and Gwen had spent the day looking for work to do aboard the ship and any way to pass the time. Arthur, of course, wished to continue the hunt for the Queen Anne's Revenge, but on sensing the mood of the crew and it's Captains decided against bringing up the topic until later.

He, Morgana and Leon had met with Elizabeth and helped her as she taught the children. It was enjoyable seeing them stumble with their words as they read out loud from the parchment and Arthur felt a warmth seep through his body, blossoming from somewhere deep within his heart when he played around with the younglings. After she was done, Elizabeth showed them around the ship, enrapturing them with the tails of her adventures, herself and Merlin's first encounter and her life as a pirate.

Gwaine and Will seemed to have taken a liking to each other and talked through the day while Percival was more interested in the 'magical map' they had seen the pirates use the night before. The Sparrow, overly joyous Arthur thought, showed it off to Perce who stared on in awe at the moving rings. Pshh, as though there was something the pirates had that Camelot didn't. There had to be some similar map in Camelot, his ego told him, and Arthur was sure of it.

Gwen and Lancelot worked with the rest of the crew, offering comfort whenever and wherever needed. Arthur wished he had any talent of the sort. He felt as though he'd make them feel worse if given the responsibility of offering any consolation, a pat on the back was all he could muster. 

Elyan on the other hand, Arthur had thought slyly as he and Morgana had watched from the corner, looked quite busy making heart eyes at the cook. She was a petite woman with a feisty personality and a raging flame behind her grey eyes. Dorothy was her name and Elyan was, to put it simply, smitten. Besotted. In - love. And Arthur had felt the childlike excitement in wanting to tease Elyan rise within him.

He rubbed his eyes, weariness taking over as he opened the door to the cabin and caught sight of the bed. Just as he was about to strip from his shirt the sound of soft singing caught his attention. He looked around, enamoured by the voice. 

"Upon one summer's morning,  
I carelessly did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping,  
where I met a sailor gay."

He had neared the window enough to see a beautiful maiden clinging to it's side, appearing all too calm at the fact that the other half of her body was that....OF A FISH!? Arthur snapped out of his trance and stumbled back, but her singing grew louder and his eyes clouded over once more. He was once again making his way towards the window where the alluring figure lay.

As the melodic voice wafted through his ears, drawing him closer to it, he heard another voice begin to sing, propelling him in the other direction. He turned to find Merlin a few feet behind him, eyes glowing gold and arms outstretched, as though welcoming Arthur into them. 

"My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing that can console me  
but my jolly sailor bold."

As Merlin drew nearer to him, each sung word expressing a different emotion, Arthur felt himself collapse into the other man's arms. His eyes cleared and his breaths came out in pants. He rested his head on Merlin's chest, surprised to hear the other man's heart beating just as fast as his own. A blood - curdling screech caused him to jolt his head upwards in time to see the creature jump right at them, teeth bared.

Merlin pushed Arthur aside, the Prince scrambling to get his sword as the other held the creature in a vise like magical grip. She clawed at her throat where Arthur realized Merlin was choking her, though he hadn't moved from his position on the ground. His eyes held an unsettling cruelty in them. As she writhed in his hold, tailing swing around dangerously, Merlin turned to Arthur.

"Kill her." He said, eyeing the sword in the Prince's hand.

Arthur flinched at his tone but complied. He didn't know what that thing was but from his limited knowledge of aquatic magical creatures (his father didn't like Arthur associating himself with the seas and oceans, therefore restricting the young Prince's knowledge) he figured it was a mermaid and since Merlin seemed to have a better knowledge on the subject of magical creatures, he decided to, for once, willing listen to his manservant/pirate/probably one - sided lover.

He plunged his sword through the mermaid's gut and twisted, the trained warrior in him remained unflinching as she screeched and shrieked in pain before Merlin silenced her. Arthur pulled his blue painted blade from the mermaid's body as Merlin flung it back into the water. Arthur peered over to see the water bubbling where her body had landed. 

His eyes widened and he stepped back. He could have sworn there was something in there smiling at him through the dark waters, and he didn't like it.

Merlin sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair before speaking,

"Huh? Didn't think that was going to work."

"What? You didn't think stabbing that thing was going to kill it or..?" Arthur asked, skeptically.

"Oh no, that sword is Excalibur, Arthur. For the last time, it can kill mostly all magical creatures, forged in a dragon's breath remember? I was more worried about getting you away from her." Merlin replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah yes, well, to get you to look away from her and to me I needed to use their methods, therefore..um..sing. The only way for me to break their spell on you was to use my own, but stronger. You see the thing is..uh..one of my grandparents was a mermaid, so I partially have the ability of entrancing people by singing. The one you saw however, was a mermaid through and through so I had to enhance the spell with my magic. B-but I was sure it still wasn't enough and you would only look to me if you, uh you..." Merlin huffed. He stuttered on but was unable to form a coherent sentence. He was blushing furiously and seemed to be unable to continue with what he was initially explaining.

Arthur just rested his hand on the back of Merlin's neck causing the other's eyes to grow the size of saucers. "When you finally stop blubbering and frame that sentence, tell me. In the mean time if you could heighten my knowledge on mermaids by explaining to me what the hell just happened, I would appreciate it, Merlin." He added in his usual drawl.

Merlin made an indignant noise. "Of course, Sire." He said, rolling his eyes. He would be a fool to tell Arthur that the only way Arthur could turn away from the mermaid was if the one who held his heart attempted to sway his mind from the clutches of the siren's song. And if that was the truth then....Merlin hoped he wasn't dreaming.

"That creature you saw was a mermaid, I think you guessed that already. Mermaids are beautiful beings with tails that shimmer like rare jewels. Their tears, like the ones of a Phoenix, are said to hold magic in a single drop. But despite their dainty appearance they are powerful creatures. Their voices will command your sanity and all control that you have of yourself. You will be drawn to them and when you're close enough they drag you to the depths of the ocean and feast with their families."

Arthur shuddered at the thought that if Merlin hadn't been there he would be at the bottom of the ocean being fed on by mermaids.

"But if you weren't sure whether singing would help, then why didn't you just kill it?" Arthur asked, incredulous. Did Merlin take that mere moment in which Arthur was minutes away from the Doors of Death as a time to experiment a theory?

"I couldn't. If I had killed her when you were still under her spell and your mind still in her grasp there was a chance that you would be lost forever. You would only be a shell, your mind and soul......lost." Merlin explained, pained by the thought.

After a pause he walked up to the window and looked into the murky water before speaking. "Her sisters are not going to be all too pleased when they find her body." and as if on cue a loud shriek was heard from the depths of the ocean. He raised his brows and huffed out a breath before slamming the windows shut.

He then turned to Arthur, "It's late. You should get some rest, My Lord."

As Merlin passed by Arthur and towards the door he felt a warm hand grasp him by the arm, pulling him back. He turned to face Arthur, ignoring the heat that rushed to his cheeks at their close proximity. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't you pirates have some precautions against these....creatures," he said. "I don't want you getting hurt by them......or even get drawn to them like how I was." His eyes were filled with worry but as he spoke of Merlin getting drawn towards the mermaids by their beauty and voices, his grip on the raven's arm tightened possessively. The action caused the blue butterflies to flutter about in his stomach. Arthur raised a hand to Merlin's face to brush his hair off his forehead and behind his ear and Merlin leaned into the soft touch, exhaling contentedly causing Arthur to smile.

"Thank you, Merlin." He said, the rare action now strangely frequent.

This was the moment Merlin had craved for years, he couldn't ruin it, but Arthur's query about the precautionary actions against the mermaids struck something in him. His eyes widened and he pulled away from Arthur. The other man stared at him, shock and hurt clear in his eyes, but it cleared when Merlin grasped him tightly by the shoulders.

"Usually, an alarm is sounded days before we reach mermaid territory so that the pirates can prepare. Something's not right." Merlin muttered to himself while Arthur tilted his head in confusion.

Merlin rushed to the window that he had closed only a few minutes prior, flinging it open. He stared into the waters before gasping and beckoning Arthur over. The two looked at their distorted reflections for a few seconds before Arthur spoke up,

"And why, pray tell, are we looking at our reflections at a time like this?" He asked.

"Not the reflections, Arthur, the water. See how murky it is? You don't find mermaids in waters like these, they only live in the clearest of sources. Their very presence clears the water but it's a long and tiring process for them, so they swim in specific areas." He paced the length of the cabin. "Something brought them out here, something that was enough to instill terror into them."

"Merlin..."Arthur began tentatively, "if the warning wasn't sounded, that means that the rest of the crew doesn't know."

Merlin whipped around to catch Arthur's gaze which was fixed to the door. He bolted towards it and practically ripped it off its hinges. He mumbled a quick spell that would deafen Arthur's ears to the song before freezing.

Prince and Manservant stood frozen in the doorway as the saw Morgana, Elyan, Leon and a few male pirates leave their cabins and bunks and drag themselves towards the sounds of the symphony. The calls of the fair maidens were hard to ignore, after all. Merlin saw Morgana's magic fighting against the bonds of the spell, realizing that she would be the easiest to save. The others however, would be a much harder task.

"Oh bother," Arthur mumbled next to him.

And despite the severity of the situation, Merlin allowed himself an amused smile.

"At least now we know of Morgana's preferences in a partner."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had multiple exams in the last month which is why the lack of updates. Sorry. But if it makes any of you who have stuck on here feel better - this chapter is slightly longer than the others and SPOILER ALERT !!!!!
> 
> Confession session

Merlin shot his arm out towards Morgana. His eyes flashed gold as he dragged her away from the calls of the mermaids, her own magic crying out to him as it struggled to break free of the entrancing voices. They heard a screech from one of the mermaids as she latched onto the King's ward. Morgana screamed too, fighting the two sides of her mind - one controlled by the magic, safe from the song....the other falling in and out of consciousness. Arthur let out a ferocious roar, which Merlin assumed was a battle cry, before charging at the creature that clung to his sister, sword arm raised and Excalibur's tip gleaming in the moonlight.

"Get off my sister!" He yelled, bringing the blade down on the mermaid, making sure to maim and not kill. Merlin's words echoed in his head. He pushed Morgana away from the the creature before sending it over the side of the ship, daring it to return. The eery glow Excalibur emanated was warning enough.

Merlin had turned his attention to the other victims of the death song, hoping Morgana's magic, Arthur's strength and his own slight aid would save her.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Arthur. If i didn't know better I'd say you were worried." Morgana said, eyebrows raised mischievously. She coughed and spat out a little sea water before getting up off her position on the soggy wooden floor with Arthur as support. "How the hell are you not affected by this? You may be in love with Merlin but you have been attracted to women before."

Arthur spluttered indignantly, "First of all-"

"Oh shut up," Morgana reprimanded,"just tell me why this isn't affecting you."

Arthur huffed and shot her a withering glare, to which she responded with a roll of her eyes, before answering her. "I was, actually, but Merlin saved me and then cast some spell that has made me deaf to their calls." And then his face fell. "Speaking of which.........MERLIN!" He yelled, spinning around to face the other man. 

Merlin was struggling to pull the others away from the edge, their minds succumbing easily to the mermaid's song because of their lack of magic. Merlin's head snapped towards Arthur and he quickly cast the same spell on Morgana when he saw her attention begin to waver.

"Arthur! Help me keep them away from the edge, but don't get too close or they'll get you too. Morgana, go into the bunking areas and cabins and spell the people so they can't hear the mermaids." He shouted over the screams and singing and the loud bashing of the waves against the hull of the ship."AND WHERE THE HELL ARE JACK AND BARBOSSA!?"

As though awakened by Merlin's shout, the two Captains burst onto the deck, cutlasses drawn as they took in the situation. They immediately set to work, barring the doors to avoid letting any more on deck. They then joined Arthur in pulling those on deck away from the man eating creatures, all the while arguing with each other.

"I still don't understand why you should be Captain, Hector. The crew is mine after all." Said Jack as he kicked one mermaid off the edge while dragging another off Sir Leon and flinging it into the murky water.

"Aye, but the ship be mine." Barbossa shot back, slapping one of the crew across the face. The man stumbled before stiffening and looking around in fear. The mermaid who had the deckhand in her grasp howled and screamed, her sharp teeth a terrifying sight. She too earned a slap from the one legged pirate, with an additional kick back into the water.

"Then what's say you we take this to the Turners ay? I've saved the both of them many a time, they would see that I am fit to be captain for I am the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack hollered while simultaneously knocking out Elyan and another pirate.

''Well I was the one who married off the both of 'em, so who d'ya think they'd choose?"

Arthur stood in shock as he listened to the pirate captains squabbling amidst their current crisis. "I aspire to be that nonchalant about pressing issues one day." He whispered enviously. 

They were to lead those aboard the ship, but even with their near childish behaviors they were still revered. They had no one to constantly berate them on proper mannerism and etiquette and yet they were still flourishing. It was here that Arthur realized that despite their blasphemous actions and demeanour, they would protect their crew no matter what. Despite their constant bickering, they would always get the job done.

Just like himself and Merlin.

"Arthur will you stop staring at those two and get your royal backside here......NOW!" Bellowed Merlin from behind him, his eyes molten as he dragged the few pirates who managed to stray onto the deck, yet to be touched by Morgana's spell.

After snapping himself out of his awe-stricken trance Arthur rushed to Merlin's aid, slashing at the screaming mermaids as Merlin struggled to pull the minds of the pirates away from the melodious calls of the creatures of the deep.

A sudden feminine screech and a yelp of pain from Merlin caused Arthur to whip around, Excalibur at the ready. One of the mermaids, as vengeance for her sister's death probably, attacked the warlock while his mind was occupied with saving the others. Nails scratched his chest as the man struggled to rip the creature off of his person. He kicked it away and his magic pushed it back against the walls of the ship. Another cry from a recovering fellow pirate diverted his attention from the writhing mermaid.....but Arthur was not finished.

As the prince's eyes raked over the slashes on his servant's front through the rips in his usual blue shirt, now stained with blood, he saw red. He let out a battle cry before charging at the inhuman creature before him. Her weakened state and Merlin's conformation told him that it was safe to kill her without endangering anyone else. And that is just what he did.

Arthur was never one to attack the unarmed, but she had hurt Merlin, his Merlin. He would not spare her.

He plunged his blade through her abdomen, twisting it as blue stained its surface once more. And once again he picked up the bleeding, lifeless body and pushed it over the edge, watching as the water bubbled and consumed yet another of it's residents.

But despite all their efforts, it was not enough. Arthur heard a splash and a scream of fear as one of the crew fell into the mermaid infested waters.

It had been instinctive. Impulsive.

Arthur dove in after him. "Stop splashing, you idiot, you're only drawing those things' attention to yourself. Grab my hand." The trembling man did as he was told.

His sword was still in his hand, weighing him down, but there was no way he was going to get rid of Excalibur. They swam towards the ship, careful and hoping the mermaids didn't notice them. As usual, anything to their benefit refused to happen. One of the figures bobbing in the water ahead of the snapped it's head around and in instant was swimming towards them.

As Arthur began to swim further away from the advancing form a hand on his arm stopped him from moving. "Don't try moving away from her. Smart as they are they are mischievous creatures and will assume you want to play with them the more you try to escape." The pirate he saved - or tried to save, neither of them were safe yet - said through gritted teeth.

Arthur looked round frantically as more mermaids left their posts at the ships towards them. A blue glow from somewhere below him caught his eye and looked down to find the source - Excalibur. It felt lighter in his hands than any blade should have underwater but Arthur was not going to ponder over it's magical abilities. He pulled it out of the water and, Excalibur slicing through the air, brought it down onto their first attacker. The mermaid promptly exploded into oblivion.

Arthur chuckled softly at the marvels of the sword Merlin had presented him with before getting to work killing the other mermaids. He brought his eyes to meet the other pirate's and conveyed the message. 'Get back aboard.'

The man swam away without hesitation and Arthur readied himself, the adrenaline the only thing keeping his legs kicking under water.

"Arthur!" He heard a voice call out, followed by a deafening bang. He averted his gaze as the rest of his attackers did the same. Aboard the Black Pearl stood Elizabeth, Will and the man he had saved shooting at the mermaids. He had heard of the weapons they were using from foreign traders and travelers. Guns they were called. Quite dangerous and made for long distance attacks and sometimes ambushes. But beneficent as they might be, his father, for some unfathomable reason never condoned their usage, nor did any of the rulers of the Five Kingdoms. 

"DUCK!" Yelled Elizabeth as she fired once more at a nearby mermaid. Will lowered a rope ladder from the side of the ship, weapon still pointed at the deadly beauties surrounding the prince.

"Hurry." He said, beckoning Arthur to begin his swim towards the ship.

Arthur heard another bang overhead and looked up in time to move out of the way of a bleeding mermaid that tried to attack him from above. He lifted his head to thank his saviour when another ear-piercing shriek sounded and the dying mermaids sister pounced on him from behind. Arthur winced as it's teeth sunk into the flesh near his shoulder, but despite the weight on his back continued to fend of the onslaught of mermaids around him.

Arthur could feel his mind numbing with pain and his vision blurring. The mermaid had ripped off the skin and a little of the flesh on his shoulder and the waters in which he swam began to colour with his blood. He heard Will's voice scream Merlin's name.

Merlin.

Was he safe?

He had to be.

Arthur smiled to himself deliriously. Under normal circumstances Merlin would be there to save him in an instant, but now with his magic weakening with every passing minute and his old family to take care of, Arthur wasn't going to fault Merlin for splitting his priorities.

Or so he thought.

Arthur heard a splash, as though some one had once again fallen into the water, he turned around and struck the creature that had been stuck to him seconds before.

He felt a weight lift him before his body began to sink.

He vaguely remembers hearing whispers of 'Arthur' and feeling a familiar, comforting presence pressing against his body, trying to share its warmth. Arthur (who would later blame it on his post-mermaid-attack delirium because Pendragons don't cuddle) snuggled into the warmth and slowly drifted off to sleep, allowing unconsciousness to take control.

.

Arthur groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. His body felt like it was on fire. His muscles ached and his shoulder felt like it had been ripped apart. Wait......it had been. He propped himself onto his elbows, eyes still closed and immediately felt someone shift beside him.

"How are you feeling?" A woman asked him as he struggled to gather his thoughts. Elizabeth.

All he could muster in his state was a groan.

"You haven't been out for long, an hour maybe. Your friends have been worried sick and Merlin.." She trailed away.

"What about him?" Arthur asked, voice desperate and worried. He tried to sit up fully, regretting it immediately as the world swam before him.

"Well, you stopped breathing and when Merlin and Morgana tried treating you with magic they realized that the magic they had been using to fight the mermaids and help the crew were but the remnants of their own. They have no power now, we have strayed way too far from the Lake of Avalon for even a lick of magic to reach them here." Will said, coming up from behind his wife with a cup of water.

"Though the others bore injuries, none were as severe as Merlin's own. Aside from the scratches which were dangerously deep, he broke his arm during the fight and when he swam to get you, using what little of his magic that remained to fend of the mermaids and support you, it was all too much. Lancelot broke through the damned door and jumped in after him to get you while Gwaine got Merlin up. The mental strain that Morgana and Merlin went through, struggling to use their magic to protect the crew took a toll on the both of them yet they insisted on helping around to heal the wounded." Elizabeth told the prince making him scoff. Two people he loved most in the world and they turned out to be self-sacrificing idiots. Though he could say the same for himself.

"Your friends were terrified for you, should I tell them you're all right or do you need more time? Oh and i'll just send Merlin down to you, the fool hasn't cleaned his own wounds and won't allow anyone near him. He was very worried about you." Will's words did not imply a thing but the gleam in his eyes and his smirk were enough for Arthur to direct a skillful glare his way.

"Down?" He asked instead of retaliating.

"Yeah. The crow's nest is Merlin's favourite perch," Will laughed at his own ridiculous jest, which really wasn't funny, "and he sits there when he's upset, which he clearly was because of your stupidity." His tone went from humorous to suggestive to reprimanding in less than a minute.

"My stupidity?" Arthur asked, incredulous. He saved a man, one of their crew, and they regarded him as though he was a child and not once did he get a word of thanks.

"Yes Arthur, your stupidity. What were you thinking jumping into mermaid infested waters like that? You could have died." Whispered a voice from the doorway.

Merlin.

He looked haggard, his wet shirt that stuck to his skin still stained with his own blood. The gashes across his chest were caked with dry blood and Arthur, if not for his current state, would have yelled at him for being careless about his health.

"I was thinking about saving the man who had just fallen into those mermaid infested waters." He replied snarkily(is that even a word?).

"Arthur," Elizabeth spoke before Merlin could raise his voice. "we do care about each other here, like family would, but if you had just told us then one of us would've gone to save him. You are a prince, the son and heir of Uther Pendragon. I assume Merlin has told you about Uther's persecution of pirates, similar to his take on magic. If anything would have happened to you, do you know what the repercussions could have been? Yes your friends and family would be devastated, but that would be the only thing the result would have in common if any of us had fallen. Uther would have reignited the old flames that we struggled to extinguish for years. Your intentions were honorable and I thank you for saving Derrek but...."

"Yet I am alive and well and now I will not allow my father to harm your people. But just because of my father's actions I cannot simply stand by and do nothing when someone that I can help is in danger. I'm sorry for what my father is and does but I promise you this will change when I take the throne. I will build a kingdom where the punishment fits the crime." Arthur said, looking as regal as ever.

Will looked at Merlin who had now moved to corner of the room, filling a bowl with water. He let out a low chuckle, "I see why Merlin has such faith in you, Arthur Pendragon." He said before leaving the room.

Elizabeth stole a glance in Merlin's direction and Arthur followed her gaze. "I needn't tell you this since Jack already did, but hurt him in any way and I will skin you alive." She said softly. Arthur only nodded in response, too enraptured in the scene before him.

Elizabeth slipped out of the room wordlessly, closing the door behind her as Arthur watched how Merlin's muscles tensed when he accidentally used his broken arm.

Arthur lifted himself off the bed and went up to the other man. He touched his shoulder lightly causing his warlock to jump in fright. They both chuckled slightly before lapsing into comfortable silence. Arthur took the bowl of water and the towel from Merlin and motioned for him to sit on the bed. Merlin did so without question.

He brought the other medical supplies from their bags before turning to Merlin, his initial confidence faltering. "Um.. how exactly do I treat a broken arm?"

Merlin's laughter rung through the cabin, airy, carefree and happy. A sound Arthur would never tire of hearing.

"Stop laughing you dolt! Instead of braying like a donkey tell me how to fix this." Arthur huffed, jabbing a finger in the direction of Merlin's injured arm, careful not to touch. The moment he started getting all sappy around Merlin he resorted to insult the cause of his distractions.

Merlin's laughter subsided but there was still a smile in his voice when he spoke. "First, you can start by not insulting your patient." He said with a smirk.

"I am not insulting the patient, Mer-lin." Arthur drawled. "I'm merely describing him." He replied, their banter flowing easily.

"But last time I checked it had not been me who was braying and flaunting a magnificent tail and a marvelous set of donkey ears, was it?" The raven teased his prince.

The prince let out a disgruntled sound. "You swore never to speak of that." He growled before leaning back on his haunches. "Besides, you would know everything about having a marvelous set of ears, wouldn't you Merlin?"

"I'm quite proud of my ears thank you very much. Just how you're proud of Camelot's amazing feasts and banquets with wine and sweets and lots and lots of food...." He trailed off, eyes lowered and fixed to Arthur's stomach.

"I am NOT FAT!" Arthur raised his brows and yelled, aiming to swipe at Merlin's head. The warlock laughed and dodged Arthurs hand, immediately letting out a pained yelp as he accidentally set his weight on his injured arm. The effect was instantaneous. The air in the room shifted and it took on a sombre atmosphere.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice was overcome with worry as he helped Merlin sit upright. "Okay now no more fun and games, tell me what to do." 

Arthur may have known how to bandage a battle wound but he wasn't about to risk using his limited knowledge on Merlin's arm. Yes, it was unfair that he prioritized Merlin over others and was willing to hastily assist others, but when his Knights and himself were constantly at risk and danger was imminent it was only understandable that they would be rushed in their ministrations. That was the main reason he didn't explicitly know how to treat a broken arm, none of the Knights did. The treatment of their wounds was for sustenance alone, and if they were to return then Gaius was there at the ready to treat them.

Under Merlin's guidance Arthur wrapped up his broken arm. He was knelt before him and could feel Merlin's pained pants blow at his hair. He shuddered at the distance between them - or lack thereof. Arthur shook his head, like a horse ridding the flies from it's view. "All done." He said instead.

Merlin looked at his arm and smiled proudly at Arthur, who returned it with a grin of his own. "Okay now off with your shirt." 

Merlin's cheeks coloured and he looked close to passing out. "Wh-what?" He choked out.

"I need to treat your scratches and I can't do that when you have your shirt on Mer-lin." Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes, desperately adjusting his own shirt to hide the blush he knew was creeping up his neck as his servant muttered an 'o-okay' and began to take his shirt off.

Only half way through his attempt did Arthur realize that Merlin would need help. Struggling to breath he helped Merlin out of his shirt and got a view of the full extent of the mermaid's handiwork. His eyes clouded over with a fury that Merlin could probably sense with the way his shoulders tensed.

"Arthur?" Merlin called tentatively, bringing a hand to rest on the blond's forearm. Arthur silently picked up the bowl of water and began wiping off the dried blood from Merlin's chest. "Arthur, it's okay." Merlin tried again, searching Arthur's gaze.

"No. It's not." Arthur growled, looking right back into Merlin's eyes. "I could have lost you Merlin. When I saw that thing attack you and I-I heard you scream and I was so scared Merlin. Never before have I felt fear like that, not even when we faced off against the Great Dragon. Never." He whispered. There was no going back from here. He had pushed too much, gone too far. Merlin would know now, he wasn't that dense. He had ruined everything they had built together for years with a few words.

Arthur returned to quietly cleaning Merlin's wounds before he felt slender fingers carding through his hair. "Arthur, do you know why I didn't save the other the same way I saved you.....the real reason I was scared to use the spell on you?" Arthur didn't respond. Just stared.

"The spell that Morgana and I used to help the others, I only knew about it because I had contacted Kilgharrah and asked him for help, which he gave me for once, and that was after I had saved you the only way I could think of. Yes, Arthur, I knew you were wondering why my methods were different for you and the others. As for why I was scared...."

Arthur proceeded to bandage the wounds on Merlin's chest while nodding his head to show that he was listening.

"The spell I used..uh..basically what it d-does is save a person's mind from the clutches of a mermaid..but, well, you see..."

"Mer-lin." Arthur gave him a look. 

"The spell only works when the person is - when the person is-" Merlin's breaths were coming out in pants. Maybe he should have thought this through. No - he definitely should have thought this through. 

"When the person is what Merlin - dead?" Arthur said, tone joking as he tried to lighten his friend's mood, not understanding why Merlin was acting like this.

"Whenthepersonisinthelovewiththecaster." He rattled out, breathless. 

"Oh."

Arthur knew that Merlin would figure out his fairly obvious feelings but that didn't stop his breath from hitching. His hands stilled on Merlin's chest but he didn't dare look into the piercing blue eyes he knew were looking right at him.

"Merlin I- wait, why were you scared?" He asked, confused. Was Merlin afraid that if he used the spell then he would be sure of what Arthur felt for him. Or was he disgusted. Arthur felt his heart sink as fear grasped it, tightening a knot in his chest. 

Merlin seemed torn between answering and fleeing, the latter being impossible in his current state.

"It's okay if you're disgusted, or you were afraid of this ruining our friendship. We can go back to how things were, you can forget that any of this happened Merlin. I would never fault you for it." Arthur told him as though trying to comfort him. But Merlin knew better. The look in Arthur's eyes was enough to rip through his heart and pierce his soul. The pure sorrow that pooled in his prince's eyes as he spoke those words was enough to bring tears to Merlin's own.

Merlin brought a hand up to the blond's face, stroking his cheek. "Oh you absolute prat." He said, voice laced with adoration before leaning down and pressing his lips to Arthur's in a chaste first kiss. 

Arthur froze, brain unable to process the situation. Merlin was.........kissing him? Well, not exactly kissing him, just there with his illegally soft and plump lips against his own. Arthur regretted not heeding his father's words when he used to advise the young prince against chewing his lips, compared to Merlin's perfect ones there were probably grooves on his own. Arthur felt Merlin stiffen a little and pull away, stealing an uncertain glance towards the prince.

"I was scared because if it didn't work it would mean that you didn't love me......and nothing could have ever hurt more." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur stared at him for a few seconds before surging up to capture his lips in another kiss, this one heated with passion. Merlin rested his hands on his prince's neck as Arthur held his waist with a bruising grip. Possessive. Protective.

Just the feeling of Arthur's lips on his had Merlin torn apart. It was as though he had spent the last few years floating aimlessly in an abyss before being guided to a light. Arthur pulled away but Merlin didn't move. He just remained there with his eyes closed, a shy smile gracing his features.

Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek, admiring the way the sun fell on his skin. The way the man before him was radiating an ethereal glow. He painted the picture in his memory, locking it up and keeping it safe.

Arthur got up and packed away the medicines and the bandages before climbing back onto the bed. Careful of both their injuries he brought Merlin closer. The taller man rested his head on Arthur's arm and snuggled into his chest. A strong pair of arms wrapped around him in a safe enclosure.

"I love you." The raven head mumbled, pressing a kiss to the prince's collarbone.

"How long?"

"I think it was always just there, an attraction towards you, the number of times you risked your life for mine within a few months of me just being your servant." Merlin shushed him when the prince tried to object. "But it wasn't during a great battle or a righteous action that I fell for you." He smiled. "One morning I came a little early to wake you and you were so grouchy I had to drag you out of bed and you just sat there, on the floor, wrapped in your sheets, pouting. That's when I knew I loved you."

Arthur stared at the man in his arms before pressing a kiss to his head. "I love you, so very much. And I might not always say it, and my temper might make you drift away from me, it's no excuse really, but know that in the end even if I say things in anger and if a day comes that you don't love me anymore.....I will always, always love you Merlin. My warlock. My friend. I love you." Arthur whispered before looking away.

Merlin held Arthur's head and brought him in for kiss. "I too will always love you, Arthur, temper, flaws and all." He said and sighed contentedly as Arthur's arms tightened around him. They both fell asleep like that, smiling, grateful for the other's presence in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As y'all can see I don't fucking know how to write a kiss so......


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry about the late update. I've been busy. 
> 
> Most of y'all probably aren't even reading this anymore but I enjoyed writing.
> 
> Continue :)

Arthur grunted as he shifted in his sleep, but felt the body around him squeeze even tighter. He looked down at Merlin's sleeping face and cracked a small smile, his eyes brimming with love and affection for the other man. As Merlin snuggled closer into the Prince's chest Arthur felt his heart flutter. Would he be waking up to this everyday?

Something felt familiar; the scene of Merlin curled against him did not seem out of place.

It wasn't the first time he was waking up in the same bed as Merlin which, suggestive as it may sound, was purely innocent. They would have a heart-to-heart (before or after a battle or execution, usually) or just play around like children, maybe wrestle a bit, before tiring themselves out and collapsing together on the bed, falling asleep knowing the other would always be by their side.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard a giggle from the warlock, who was staring at him blearily. He pressed a kiss to those soft, pouty lips before rolling over, pinning Merlin beneath him. Laughing, he got off the bed to freshen himself, smiling giddily when Merlin placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Merlin and Arthur stood by the window, taking in the sunrise, arms around each other, content and happiness coursing through them. Not once had it crossed their minds that they would make it this far, reach this point in their lives. They had wanted it, of course, but Arthur was a Prince and the future King of Camelot, and Merlin a mere servant and a sorcerer no less.

At long last, they were together and untroubled. Except for Merlin's wrapped arm which served as a reminder to what they were here for.

The Crown.

Today they would question the pirates on the whereabouts of the Queen Anne's Revenge.

The two men stepped out of the dingy cabin and into the blinding outdoors. They squinted their eyes, trying to make out the hustling and bustling shapes of the crew, rushing around as usual. A sudden piercing wolf-whistle caused Arthur to wince and Merlin to sink further towards him.

They turned to the source of the noise to find similar smug looks on the faces of all their friends. The whistler of course being Gwaine, who had a gleeful look on his face, matching the one on Percival's.

Lancelot and Elyan looked proud, for reasons the Prince and his manservant would never understand, while Morgana and Gwen simply looked exasperated. It did, after all, take years and years of pining to arrive at the previous night's conclusion. 

The best reaction to the obvious culmination of Merlin and Arthur's years of dancing around each other was, in the end, Leon's. Poor, poor Leon was spared no mercy in the years he had know the prince and sorcerer, always caught between their affectionate yet oblivious gazes, their playful banter and the constant shameless flirting! 

He deserved a title beyond Knight for the things he had seen. Poetry indeed!

Even as the crew of the ship bustled on, Arthur could make out the piercing gazes of the Turners who, upon his returning their stare, smiled knowingly.

The sharpening of blades startled Arthur out of his procedure of scanning his surroundings. He looked up to see the Sparrow stood behind him, a wicked grin on his face as he twirled a deadly sharp blade on his fingers.

"Ugh I really did wish I could send ye to the depths of the Locker." Jack sighed, shaking his head sadly causing both Merlin and Gwaine to snort.

"Will I see you there?" Arthur responded in jest, an eyebrow raised.

"Definitely!" The pirate clapped happily. "Now, didn't you have something that you needed to discuss. The reason you lot were in these waters in the first place."

"Ah yes," Arthur said. "The Crown."

.

.

.

The company was sat around a circular table at the centre of the chartroom. Barbossa glided, or more so hobbled, around the table as he spoke.

"Right to the point. Blackbeard stole yer mother's Crown from Camelot. From right under yer precious daddy's nose." He snickered, joined by Jack and Elizabeth. 

Merlin and Will too, seemed to enjoy the tales of his father's rare moments of incompetence. 

The pirates, Merlin included, really were a handful. 

Blackbeard may have been a lawless and God awful person but he had outwitted Uther and that was enough for the pirates to briefly part with their hatred for him.

Arthur however, ignored them. Choosing instead to toss Barbossa's words around in his head.

"Isn't this little feat of his the reason my father is hell bent on rounding up pirates?" Arthur asked with no conviction. He was genuinely curious as to why the pirate would speak so flippantly about an action that cost him his kind.

"Oh, oh no." Came a humourless chuckle from Jack who shook his head. "When Uther Pendragon started his hunt for all magic users he began to develop a complex where he felt that everything and everyone belonged under his law. Of course, he wouldn't voice this to the other kingdoms and risk war, but then he realized we pirates were a lot that weren't bound by any laws - we didn't belong to any kingdom nor did we share alliance with one. He wanted to bring us under his control and rule the seas. Just like old Cutler Beckett." He spat the last name with disgust, fingers curling around the brand on his forearm.

A collective grunt of agreement was heard from everyone in the room, for even the Camelotians loathed the man for the hurt he had caused Merlin.

Arthur stared on ahead, a storm brewing behind his cerulean eyes. Did any of his past knowledge hold true or were they all his father's poisoned thoughts? Was he being manipulated right now and was his father in the right? Or was Merlin? 

What was he to do? All his life it had been 'evil magic this' and 'evil magic that' and the rare, 'stay away from the evil pirates' peppered in. But here Arthur couldn't see the evil, he could only see trust and a lifelong companionship. 

With his father however, all he could think of was how everyone he knew perceived him as some sort of monster. The pirates, magic users. Most of their kingdom feared him which, though his father would beg to differ, was simply dishonorable. They were their people after all, they were friends and family to the Camelot Royalty and Nobility. Without the people there would be no Camelot and yet they were not treated with the respect they deserved by his father.

Arthur let out a heavy sigh. He felt hollow.

He repeated the same words he had spoken ever since he found out about the various sins of Uther Pendragon. 

"For now all I can do is apologize for the actions of my father, and no more. As Crown Prince I have not much power against the King. I may be his son but I am also his subject and hence, as long as he lives all I can do is try to help from the shadows and learn about the struggles those around me are put through with help from my friends and those who have a better understanding of our surroundings." His eyes travelled across the room and met the pride filled gazes of his friends, his family.

"When I am King, though the process will be slow in its undertaking, I will bring about changes where necessary. In the end we are all citizens of the same world, the same land and the same sea, and no one is to be treated as though they are lesser than another in value." He spoke with the authority and heart of a true King.

This was the chosen Once and Future King and only he was deserving of the title, for this was a man of honour, just and fair.

Slow claps rang through the room as Barbossa made his way to stand beside Jack, both pirate captains looking incomprehensibly impressed.

"Maybe...we have hope after all."  
.

.

.

"The Crown stolen by Blackbeard came to be of legend since it 'ad been taken from Camelot. After I took the Queen Anne's Revenge I left the Crown as it was; encased in glass. T'was too beautiful to touch, even for me. But aside from its 'elegant allurance'," He over pronounced the words, "there was also something foreboding in the presence of the Crown. It was was as though a darkness hung around the accessory, protecting it from unworthy hands." Barbossa said as though he were reciting a legend.

The others listened, enthralled. What kind of dark magic would shroud the Crown of the Queen of Camelot. 

Arthur felt dread curl up somewhere within him, a hissing snake coiling around his insides.

He closed his eyes and in the darkness he saw the glimmering Crown. The Crown that he was so inexplicably drawn to. He heard an eery voice call out to him, a whisper of his name. It sounded familiar in a way he didn't understand, and comforting in a sense that he did. 

He jerked in shock, eyes open and wide to see Merlin looking at him worriedly. 

The others were still too enraptured in Barbossa's retelling of the capture of the Crown. 

How the Crown was captured was irrelevant to him. Why, however, was an interesting inquisition. 

Why didn't Black Beard take Uther's crown, it was less heavily guarded that Ygraine's. Maybe it was to rile him up, send Uther's rage in a spiral. But that too didn't make sense. Arthur had learned that Black Beard, and many others of the like though not controlled by loyalty to each other, still upheld a code that stated they would not betray fellow pirates to the hands of a non - sea dweller. 

'What's the matter, love?' Merlin's voice asked in his head and when Arthur looked at him in confusion the warlock simply shook his head and tapped his temple.

Arthur nodded in understanding before thinking back his answer, eyes squinting slightly in concentration, but he tried not to look suspicious in the eyes of the others.

'The Crown is magic, it has secrets, something my father is afraid of showing to the world. I-i, I'm scared Merlin. My father is not the man I knew and I don't know what to do.' He looked at the brunet, eyes expressing more than his words could. 

Merlin's hand wrapped around his own, nimble fingers intertwining with his own.

Their moment of comfort was interrupted by a showy cough and the two jumped, cheeks burning. 

Of course. They weren't alone.

The haughty gazes of everyone made things even worse.

"Shut up." They both mumbled. 

"Do I need to repeat myself, now that your attention is on me and not on Merlin's mouth." Barbossa smirked. 

Arthur opened his mouth to protest but was immediately shushed....by his own sister! The disrespect!

"Just keep talking." Merlin muttered dismissively, but the remnants of the blush were still evident in the tips of his ears and the back of his neck.

The rest of the cabin chuckled in response, returning their gazes to the two pirate Captains. 

'We will continue this later.' Merlin informed him and only got a glance of acknowledgment. 

"Who has the Crown now?" Asked Elyan, speaking up for everyone present.

A silence stretched out long enough to make everyone uncomfortable. It was not so much the silence but the disturbed looks in Merlin and the Captain's eyes.

Merlin let out a choked laugh which came out as more of a sob than anything else.  
"Baroness Bones of the Dark Sea," He announced. 

Shudders ran through Morgana's body at Merlin's hysteric tone. Merlin.....Emrys....was afraid of this woman. Who was she?

"The Baroness is a deadly beauty. She was once a sea witch, like Calypso, but had been defeated and chained by her own sister. She had defiled these waters by mercilessly slaughtering anyone and everyone who disagreed with her. Similar to your father, really." Jack turned to Arthur who returned his gaze unflinchingly. His father's actions weren't his own, he would not cower.

Jack continued to speak, "The seas were split in two - the waters near the surface belonged to Tia Dalma while the depths belonged to the Baroness. She still controls the deep and holds their dangers in the palm of her hand. The only way to defeat her is to chain her once more, but that knowledge rests with her sister who hasn't been since Davy Jones' death."

The room was hushed into a contemplative silence once more as everyone tried to think of a solution to the problem they were faced with.

"So," Lancelot. "We need to find the goddess Calypso, learn how to chain up her sister and her powers with the additional fact that two of the most powerful members of our team do not have their magic," The statement earned him a smack on the arm from Gwen. "And then retrieve the Crown from the ship. Sounds like fun." 

A few of the others chortled at his sarcasm while the rest shook their heads, albeit fondly.

"The Baroness is too dangerous for us to hurl ourselves towards without a plan. We have no way of contacting Calypso. Figuring that out should be our first, then we can deal with her sister." Merlin spoke, his face pensive. 

It was Jack who spoke next. "I knew how to contact her once, but we'd better figure it out. There'd be no telling what the Baroness wishes to use the Crown for, and from what I hear it is a powerful head piece."

"How can we gain information on the goddess' whereabouts. Even the slightest sighting or insignificant bit of knowledge can help us here." Said Leon.

Barbossa walked to the door, "Then I guess we only have one heading." He leaned out of the opening and bellowed,

"To Tortuga!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was crap.


End file.
